The Break Room
by silverlineage
Summary: This is the Break Room. Since Alex Mercer broke the Fourth Wall in the bonus chapter of Viral Mates, this is where various characters can now interact and mingle freely. Even I don't know what will happen, so discretion is advised! Yes, this is a mature area. No, this is not a real story. The first paragraph explains how this story updates. Can update daily. And have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

**_**~Welcome to the Break Room! The place of neutrality beyond the Fourth Wall where characters from various storylines can merge, mingle and relax. Maybe even fight and bicker. If all-out battles happen, the Author will step in to force it to stop. This is not a true story. This is just a random, possible collection of one-shots in various scenes with different characters. Chapters will not always post up as new, but instead may be continued on until a new chapter is made. Do not be alarmed if you find yourself rereading the chapter you last saw. It's intentionally done that way. If you have questions, wish to see certain characters meet, or would like your characters to appear, please message the Author or leave a review with your consent. There may be future spoiler hints for some stories, do be warned. Sometimes the characters will answer fan questions. It depends on their moods. The Author is not responsible for how characters react to each other. (Okay, maybe that's a touch of a white lie, but you get the idea.)~**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>**The room forms to appear like a small office break room. Double doors act as the main entrance and exit with a small bathroom section to the left when one comes in. Counters with coffee makers, toasters, microwaves, paper plates and other usual things are quite apparent. Several tables, chairs and a couple refrigerators are next to be seen. The floor is a basic, yellow-white linoleum tile that is waxed with various elemental resistances. Especially for fire and ice. A small kitchen is just beyond a wall for specialty meals in a cafeteria-like setting. A parchment with the last chapter of Viral Mates is now set up to be viewed as quick explanations on why this room was made. The Author soon appears at a small computer to sip some coffee and puts up a sign: 'The Author is in. Behave yourselves.'**<em>**

**_Finally! The place is made. Now…ah. Updates! And work. I can do both, right?_**

**_**As the Author is now busy doing what needs to be done, Alex Mercer is, quite obviously, the first to show up.**_**

"Oh, joy! You're here!" Alex grinned cheerfully at the Author. "The place looks good. I'll get some drones to do various maintenance chores. Like cooking and cleaning."

**_That's fine. Just relax and take it easy._**

"I can do that," Alex grinned. "Um, can you make this place a bit more lavish, though? I mean…yeah, it's supposed to be a basic room…"

**_I need to see how everyone reacts to each other first. I don't want to constantly repair luxury furniture. So, if everyone proves their worth to me, then I'll see about room upgrades._**

"Okay, that's bullshit," Alex growled. "At least upgrade the chairs and tables?"

**_**With a roll of the eyes, the fingers tap away at the keyboard. The tables become rounded with a nice, cherry wood finish. The chairs become a bit sturdier and far more plush with deep red coloring.**_**

**_ Better?_**

"I'll accept it," Alex smirked and moves to sit back in a chair with a nice stretch. "So, all you do is tap a few keys and the room changes?"

**_Yes. And only I can use this computer. I could set up other ones in here for you all to use to help get an idea of who is who for which story arch._**

"That would be good! If I'm to play as bouncer, I need to read up on a few of these other guys that may appear. I need to know a bit more."

**_Agreed._**

**_**A few more taps on the keyboard had the room lengthen to reveal a new section with multiple computer usage. Alex now moves to silently study up and read what he can.**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>**The double doors swing open to reveal Tyrael from the Author's storyline: Angelic Dilemma. He was quite curious of the place when he first noticed it, and he simply had to see what it was about. On walking over to the counters, he pauses at the sight of the toaster.**<em>**

"What is this?" Tyrael blinked with confusion. He kept a hand on El'druin as it hung from his hip. He was clearly confused by this place. It looked nothing like he saw it before, but the new items on the countertops definitely puzzled him.

"It's called a toaster. You can make bread crunchy in it," Alex said. "I'm Alex Mercer. We somewhat met when you tried to crash my bonus plot."

"What? Ah, no. It wasn't intentional. And what's this?" he asked and pointed to the microwave.

"Okay. Fine. I get it," Alex rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to explain how everything worked. He only wanted to help keep the peace. "Hey, Author!"

**_ Yes? What is it?_**

"Can we get some form of guides up to put over a few of these things with instructions for others to know how to use them? To help them out?" he asked.

**_**The Author muses at this and taps away at the keyboard. Small signs with basic instructions and descriptions now appear over most of the appliances. As the characters knew what they were in time, the signs would vanish.**_**

"Oh…" Tyrael thought and read the new sign. "Ah! I see. Interesting!"

"So, what exactly are you?" Alex asked. "I'm a virus."

"A what?" he frowned.

"It's complicated," Alex shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I was the Archangel of Justice, but I removed my wings to become mortal."

"Why do that?"

"It's complicated," Tyrael grinned slightly. That got Alex grinning back.

"Okay. I think I like you," Alex chuckled. "Are you married?"

"Sort of. It's a tricky situation. I do have a son now," he said and sat down near him.

"Nice! At least, for your story arch here, you have a kid and got married. So, what does your wife look like?" Alex asked.

"Well," Tyrael pursed his lips together. "She has hair the color of melted gold."

"Really?"

"Yes. And, ah, very full figured."

"Sounds like my mate," Alex mused. "She's pretty?"

"Stunning."

"Interesting. Mine's the same, but her hair is a bit more white. Like a cream color. I also have kids with her. We should have our girls meet up at some point."

"We could," Tyrael nodded. "It would be an amusing set up. You think?"

"I'd be sitting back with a bowl of popcorn," Alex grinned.

"A bowl of what?" he asked. Alex sighed and waved his hand to 'never mind' the issue. At the sight of Malthael coming in next through the doors, Tyrael waved at him.

"I was looking for you…hmm…" Malthael started. He just realized the place he appeared in.

"Now…" Alex mused. "Who are you?"

"Someone you do not want to know," Malthael droned out. At this bit of news, Alex grinned. "What…place is this?"

**_It's called the Break Room. Alex Mercer is the one sitting in the chair next to Tyrael. You can call me Author. This room was made after Alex broke the Fourth Wall. Want a short story version? That was it. Want the longer story? Read the parchment on the back wall. It's the Bonus Chapter to Viral Mates. I won't explain anything more, but it shows what happened._**

**_**The Author says this calmly and continues to work at the computer.**_**

"Interesting…" Malthael admitted.

"Word of the day," Alex nodded. Malthael seemed to snort and now moved to go to where the parchment was. Tyrael now got up to join him. He may as well learn about everything, too. Alex only yawned and stretched. After several minutes went by, Malthael seemed highly amused. Now he turned and moved over to where the Author is working.

"I have a…question for you," he said.

**_Yes?_**

"I would like another dream to happen for her. But…with something different," Malthael mused.

**_I'm listening. What's your idea?_**

"Something with…Urzael. Maybe…" he said. He was going to get into more detail, but Tyrael walked over now to stop him.

"She doesn't need any more stress! Anyways, you needed me. I'm here. What's needed?" Tyrael asked. Malthael whispered softly in his ear. "Understood."

"What?" Alex asked.

"My wife needs me," Tyrael said. That got Alex to nod. Malthael and Tyrael now left the room, and Alex sighs. He didn't realize how boring it could get. But he didn't want to leave, either.

"Hmm. Ah! I'll read up a bit," Alex mused to himself and moved to a computer to study a bit more on who to expect to show up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Time lapses and various drones from Alex Mercer's hive mind appear to start rearranging the room. Better quality equipment is swapped out. The kitchen is upgraded drastically to resemble a five-star restaurant stocked with unique items from all over. After much arguing, the Author agrees to set up marble tile counters and flooring of a dark green color. Better lighting is installed in the form of chandeliers and wall sconces of an elegant design.**<em>**

"Now I'm happy. This place looks better. The bathrooms are next," Alex nodded.

**_Really? Is that really necessary?_**

"If I'm going to have anyone plant their ass on a toilet seat, I'd rather it be done in style!" he argued. "Besides, I caused this. I'll make sure that things are done right around here."

**_Does Agatha know where you are?_**

"She does. She's fine."

**_If you say so._**

"What's that supposed to mean?" he scowled. At no response, he sighed and began to look over the different coffee drinks and snacks in stock. At the sound of the double-doors swinging open he turned to look. Then he paused with a bit of surprise at the red, over-muscled male that came in. A glowing yellow gaze glanced around, and his horns just barely missed the hanging lights.

"The Hell is this?" Horny snorted and looked around. The folding scythe slung to his back looked ready for instant use.

"Are you the devil?" Alex asked.

"No. But I know him," Horny smirked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alex Mercer. There's a paper on the back wall you can read," he said. "It says more."

"Hmm…" Horny snorted through his gold nose ring and walked over to the wall. On watching the spots of fire appear and die out, Alex now realized why the floor was fire proof. After several minutes of waiting, Horny cracks a grin and turns to look at the Author. "I'm next, right?"

**_That was the plan._**

"Good. Any ideas for me?" Horny asked and walked over to the Author.

**_Not just yet. I've been glancing at different things while working on actual work. If I can't pay bills, then I can't work on your story updates. It's the same with everything else._**

"That sucks! Win the lottery?" Alex asked.

**_If that happened, the updates would be non-stop! But, that's wishful thinking._**

"Could I give you gold?" Horny asked.

**_I wouldn't complain! But, it doesn't work like that from where I really come from. Me being here is just a temporary way. It's complicated to describe._**

**_**The Author seems to shrug and sigh.**_**

"Well, for what it's worth, thanks for bringing me around. And I did have a mild idea for you," Horny said with a small grin. "We just got four guardians made of molten hot lava. We should have some fun with them."

**_I'm all ears._**

**_**The Author starts to chuckle at what could be done. Horny gave a mild glare to Alex to back off before whispering softly. The Author is now highly amused.**_**

**_It would need to be a bit later, though. Saithe still needs to give birth._**

"True. That would need to be done first," Horny nodded.

"What's this about?" Alex asked.

"Read my story arch," Horny shrugged. At the small scowl he was given, the red demon only grinned wickedly. "Fine. I'm leaving."

As he was getting ready to leave, Imperius walks into the new room to check it out. He had learned of it through Malthael and wanted to chance seeing it. At the sight of Horny, the golden Archangel of Valor gave off a sensation of shocked disbelief.

"Do you two know each other?" Alex asked.

"Not unless he's Diablo," Imperius said.

"No. My name is Horny. I'm a Horned Reaper. And you are?" he asked.

"I am Imperius. The Archangel of Valor, leader of the Angiris Council of the High Heavens," he replied smartly from his hollow helm. "What are you? Are you a demon?"

"I am. What of it?" Horny growled dangerously.

"Whoa! Guys, this is a place of neutrality…" Alex started. When they both glared at him, he sighed. "Then again, I'll just back down and sit over here..."

**_No fighting in the Break Room. You can hurl insults, but that's it. I will take matters into my own hands if I must. I am the Author. This room is my domain._**

**_**The Author gives a small warning glance at both beings. When a sensation of being ignored is given, the Author begins to tap on the keyboard. Both angel and demon are now weightless.**_**

**_ My room. My rules. Got it? No fighting._**

"Oh, come on!" Horny snapped. At the glare given back, he growled, but he nodded.

"Fine! I'll tolerate the filth," Imperius muttered out irritably.

**_**The Author gives a small nod and lets gravity resume. Another warning glance is given before the Author goes back to typing.**_**

"Righteous asshole," Horny grunted out.

"Demon filth!" Imperius snorted out in reply. Alex cleared his throat to keep from laughing. He knew he was being ignored.

**_**The Author is still not amused and types a bit on the keyboard. Now Saithe and Anaurael appear respectively in the room. When they glanced around in wonder before pausing with surprise at each other, the Author waves a hand.**_**

**_ Calm them down, please. Yes, you both are on opposite ends of the spectrum, but this is a place of neutrality. Respect this place, please. And, so you both know, I am the Author. My word is the law here. Keep them under control._**

"Um…okay…" Anaurael blinked her topaz blue eyes. Her circlet held back her molten gold hair neatly as she took in the situation. She didn't know what was going on, but she did move straight to Imperius to let him pick her up and hug her to him with relief. "Don't slip here."

"But…he's filth…" he muttered.

"Not important," she smiled. He sighed and nodded.

"What did you do? Punch him?" Saithe asked. Her black eyes regarded her mate curiously.

"No. I want to!" Horny snorted. She chuckled and let him sink a hand into her black hair to calm himself down. Letting him get the sensation of sinking into the black depths of her gaze calmed him down even further. She flicked out her wings and patted his chest. She was in her armors and ignored the small stares she got. She was practically naked under the two piece armors, anyways, and her skull nipple piercings did show through easily.

"So, what is this place?" she asked.

"A place of boredom, since I can't fight here," he growled.

"Need the Combat Pit?" she crooned. He mused at that idea.

"Ugh…" Imperius grunted. Anaurael just pursed her lips together and kept a hand on his cheek under the helm. At a soft whisper from her, he nodded and took her to the back of the room to read the parchment. When Tyrael walked in, he paused at the sight of Horny. Shaking his head with a grimace, he moved to join Imperius and Anaurael. Alex was just enjoying everything.

"And who are you?" Saithe asked him.

"I'm Alex Mercer. I'm the one that started up this whole mess! And I don't plan to let it stop," he shrugged. "But, I try to help keep the peace."

"So…if I want to start up any trouble…" she mused and looked at him curiously. Horny snarled, pulled Saithe to his side and strode out with her. He was _not_ going to let her get any ideas!

"Good. The filth left," Imperius mumbled.

"Hush, love," Anaurael smiled softly. "Maybe the Author has answers about our offspring?"

"Wouldn't hurt to ask," Tyrael nodded. Imperius now turned with her in his arms and strode over to where the Author was tapping away.

"I have a question for you," he said.

**_ I may have an answer. What's your question?_**

**_**The Author turns to regard him with a small nod.**_**

"My offspring with her. Will there be any complications?" he asked.

_ **Do you want complications?**_

"Well…no…"

**_Then there will be no complications. Don't worry over it._**

"I see. Is there any more odd filth out there?" he asked now.

"Imperius!" Anaurael sighed.

"I have to know!" he said.

**_There are various races out there that can be mixed breeds. In this room, any and all can mingle and talk. This is a place of complete neutrality. You have to remember this._**

"Such a thing is disgusting!" Imperius growled.

"Then you don't have to appear here," Tyrael said. "I will be tolerable of those that are tolerable of me. Anaurael doesn't have to be here, either."

"This place irritates me. But…I may come back. Later on," Imperius admitted. Anaurael smiled and got squeezed gently as he turned to carry her out. Tyrael only sighed and shrugged before following him. Alex just smirked to himself and watched several drones move around the place to tidy up. Letting himself slip back into the link, he lets time fly by.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**A day passes by, and Alex Mercer is nearly fully caught up on what is going on with various story arcs. He had his drones assisting in reading various things to help pass the time. A silent request is now sent to the Author by Hypnos, one of the Kings from Alex's brood. Musing at this, the Author grants the silent request to see what happens.**<em>**

"My Emperor," Hypnos said when he walked into the room to sit by him. He straightened out his outfit resembling that of a Steam Punk suit with dark red and gold designs. His glasses sat regally on his nose as he regarded Alex respectfully.

"Hypnos! What brings you here?" Alex asked.

"A meeting with a possible scientist from another place," he chuckled in his impossibly deep tone. "I am quite curious to see how it will turn out."

"Same here!" Alex grinned. At who walked in next, they both paused to study him.

**_**Who came in was Kiehl Hyre from the story arc: The Vessel of Odin. He seemed quite puzzled on looking around and wondering why he got the sensation to be here.**_**

"Uh…what was that?" Kiehl blinked his dark blue eyes behind his glasses.

"Just the room introducing you. In a sense," Alex shrugged. "If I recall, you don't even show up until about eighty chapters or so in. I think…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Hypnos gestured to the back wall. Kiehl thought to himself before moving to study the parchment. His blue uniform with gold embellishments showed he was an official of high ranking. Until one noticed the slave collar around his neck with the gem filled, gold leash loop in the front of it.

"So…what's with the collar?" Hypnos asked.

"Hmm? Oh. I'm Sarine's slave. And her husband. No, I'm not changing it, since it's needed to help her. Apparently, if you've read my, ah, story, then you would be filled in on that," Kiehl muttered. "I just find it odd that I'm not going crazy over her."

**_I am aware of that. You don't have to worry about that happening here. I'm the Author, just so you know. You'll be fine._**

"Oh! Well…thanks!" Kiehl chuckled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He moved a strand of shoulder-length silver-white hair away from his face and thought over what he was reading. To him, it was far-fetched. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I do have a question for you," Alex said.

"What's that?" Kiehl asked.

"You have one girl. And…a shit ton of guys…" he started. Kiehl rose up his hand.

"I know. And she kills every one of us with a sexual burnout with those sessions," Kiehl sighed. "If she couldn't do that, quite a few of us would be killing each other."

"But it's a gang bang every time!" he said.

"Over half of us with her are demons. Either with a mix of demon blood or pure blood. Demons like to fight. If they can't fight, they get bored. If they get bored, dangerous things can happen. I would much rather see them complaining of being unable to move from too much sex than hearing of something that happened because a demon was bored," Kiehl said calmly.

"That makes a lot of sense," Hypnos nodded and rose up to greet him. "My name is Hypnos. I understand that you're also a bit of a scientist."

"Biological engineer of sorts," Kiehl nodded.

"Excellent! I was wondering if I could test my knowledge against yours," he said.

"We can compare," Kiehl said. As the two of them walked off a bit to get into a deep discussion about genetics, Alex could only muse at what was going on. He wasn't one to get into conversations like that, but he glanced over at the door when another came in. The tall, lanky, green-haired man with blue eyes walked in calmly with a rather beautiful woman with honey-brown hair and tiger eye gemstone colored eyes on his arm. Her figure was easily up to par with Agatha's, if a touch more slender. Then it was who came in next behind her. A bunch of other men. A lot of them. A few of them had collars.

"Interesting!" the green-haired man said.

"Oh, How-How," she chuckled. "Kiehl said he would be here."

"He's over there," a tall, blond, muscular man with intricate armor of ravens in flight muttered and gestured to the back wall. His blue eyes with glowing red pupils took in the room calmly.

"Yes, we can see that, Doppy," another tall man in a black kimono studded with gems said. His white hair went down the length of his body to neatly hang an inch over the floor. Another man that seemed a touch more reserved was calmly taking in the room with storm-grey eyes. His hair was a dark blue in color and seemed to fall like a wavy cloak behind his back. At the way his chest was exposed in the bone-like armor, Alex found himself curious.

"It looks like you don't have your pregnancy here," a man with a massive blue hat with a tassel half torn said. "Is that bad?"

**_Do not worry. Her pregnancy will return when she leaves. It will be this way for all females that appear. I am the Author. Welcome to the Break Room. Please be neutral._**

**_**The Author says this from the occupied computer and continues to tap away at the keyboard.**_**

"Hmm…" the reserved man thought aloud in a deep, yet quiet tone. But it was the massive red and blue floating demon that appeared next with the human skull for a head that Alex seemed to really pause at with fascination. The two, massive swords that seemed to smolder with fire and ice were also taken note of. It was quite apparent that he knew how to use them, too.

"Strange…" the hovering demon said.

"Tell me about it!" the green-haired man chuckled. "And who are you?"

"Me? Ah! I'm Alex Mercer. The one that started this whole mess," he said with a shrug from where he sat. "I take it that you're all with Kiehl?"

"Yep! He's like my twin. We can hear each other's thoughts. It's a blood bond thing," the green-haired man said. "I'm Howard Alt-Eisen. A Whitesmith."

"So, you can make things?" Alex asked.

**_ If anything is made, it can only be kept and used here. It would be too out of place in other story arcs. Just letting you know._**

"Aww! It would be so much fun, though!" Alex pouted.

"He reminds me of Seyren…" the reserved man smirked.

"Really? I don't think you should refer to him as Seyren! Not even he deserves that! Think, Eremes!" Howard scowled at him. Eremes shrugged and moved to lean against a wall.

"Ah, yeah. I read about Seyren. I am definitely not him," Alex nodded. "I remember to wipe my ass every time I have to. And I don't burn water. I have others cook for me that know what they're doing. I have better class than that guy."

"Okay. You're awesome," Doppy smirked and nodded.

"What do you think of this place, Sammy?" the girl asked with a smile.

"It's not too bad," the tall man in the kimono said. "But, Sarine, I must say. You haven't eaten yet. You may not show your pregnancy here, but even I know you need to eat."

"I'll get something for you, My Lady," a blond haired man with a collar said.

"Thank you, Errende," she chuckled. "Keltin, is there a good seat somewhere?"

"I'm sure of it," the man in the large hat said.

"From what I know, you're actually a dead guy, right?" Alex asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Keltin nodded and reverted to his Bongun self. Alex cracked a grin at that. "I'm not a demon, but I was given a little demon blood. And angel blood, too. All part of the process to be with her."

"There are angels out there that despise demons in full. Just have to warn you all," Alex said. "I met one of them. He was…not happy to learn of other demons around."

"Oh? How sad," Sarine frowned.

"What did he do?" Doppy asked.

"He would have picked a fight, but fighting isn't allowed. So…name calling was done," Alex chuckled. At this, Doppy mused to himself and walked over to the Author.

"A question for you. Since you seem to be the one in control," Doppy said.

**_ You would be correct, Doppleganger. What question do you have?_**

**_**A touch of surprise is given on being called his full name. The Author waits patiently.**_**

"Can we…make an arena here? For those that want to fight?" he asked.

**_I would prefer not to, in all honesty. Granted, I could see about healing up whoever the loser is, but it could become a touch messy. I am not sure how it would work._**

"You would think it would be allowed for some of us to vent some steam," Alex said.

**_IF things get bad enough, maybe. As for now, it is a clear 'no'. Such a thing is not needed._**

"I'll work on it," Alex muttered softly. Doppy found himself grinning. Kiehl was soon seen coming back over with Hypnos, and they both shook hands.

"Thanks for the ideas! I'll have to test them," Kiehl chuckled.

"If you do manage to go through your intricate question deal, please ask the ones I have. You have them written down?" Hypnos asked.

"I do! Not sure when the next one will be, though. Those things put me through Hell," Kiehl admitted. "We'll see."

"That's fine," Hypnos nodded. "No rush at all."

At the sight of an undead man with red dread locks for hair and a gaping hole in his gut walking in, Sarine waved at him. "Ragged Zombie! You had to come over, too?"

"You know I did!" he chuckled.

"How…the fuck…?" Alex blinked at him.

"Ah, no thanks. I reserve such things for her," Ragged Zombie smirked. Hypnos barked out laughing now. "I'm a zombie. Yes, I have a hole in my gut. Anything else I'm obviously aware of?"

"Okay, you have to meet Hermes," Alex said. Hypnos was now in tears when the breeder male resembling a manga hentai star came into the room next.

"Well, this place isn't too bad," Hermes mused. "And you sort of look like me. Except for the eyes. Interesting!"

"You have a point," Sammy chuckled. His eyes were black. Hermes's eyes were steel grey. Other than Hermes having a darker tinge of white in his hair with facial differences, the rest almost matched up. They both had the same height and build.

"Is this a coincidence?" Alex asked.

**_You could say that it is. It was unintentional for them to appear the same._**

**_**The Author chuckles at this and goes back to typing.**_**

"So, why was I called here?" Hermes asked.

"For him," Alex said and pointed at the zombie.

"I'm married. I don't need a date. Thanks," Ragged Zombie smiled. Howard hid his face in his hand to laugh in. Eremes and Doppy were snickering. Keltin just cleared his throat and took a deep breath in and out to remain calm. Kiehl ran a hand over his face. Sammy pursed his lips and knew what the poor guy was soon going to be in for.

"What?! I already have a mate! And I don't think he's my type, anyways," Hermes said. As the others hid their grins, he continued, "Besides, he's defective. He's falling apart."

"Well, that's not a bad thing," the zombie said. "Because if one particular part fell off, I can give it to Sarine to use whenever she wanted. If it's kept hard, then it's all good, right?"

"Ragged Zombie!" Sarine gasped and shook her head with laughter. "You talked about this before. It's something that isn't nice to think about."

"But he mentioned it!" Ragged Zombie said. Alex was dying. Hypnos couldn't breathe. Hermes was simply jaw-dropped in shock at the reply. The others there were simply laughing at everything.

"No! That's not fair!" Hermes said. "There's no possible way that it can be done!"

"Wanna test it?" the zombie asked. At the silence Hermes gave now, the zombie grinned.

"I think we should leave," Sarine said carefully and focused on breathing.

"We aren't done!" Hermes said.

"True. Should we…make a date to meet up?" the zombie smirked. When Hermes fell silent again, Doppy started to laugh. "Oh, don't pout! One day you'll win. Then you'll be happy!"

"Shut up," Hermes muttered. Alex couldn't talk. A dead man got the better of Hermes. Even as the large group finally left the room, the breeder male was glaring at Alex. "Let me know when he comes back. Okay? I need to introduce him to Dionysus."

"Okay…!" Hypnos managed to whisper out. Alex just made a 'thumbs up' sign. Even as Hypnos just barely managed to stand up to leave with Hermes, Alex was now reflecting that opening up that Fourth Wall was the best thing he ever did.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**More time elapses from the interesting meet up. Alex Mercer is starting to feel the boredom sink in once again. Looking over the different story arcs, he starts to wonder who else would appear.**<em>**

"I am really starting to hate that," Alex grumbled at the narration.

**_It happens for a reason. You were the one that started this. You have to put up with it._**

"I know," he sighed. Then he saw Agatha walk in. He got up and moved to her side to hug her. "I missed ya. Yes, I know, I could go back to you…"

"Zeus, even you know that you lingering here can be a bit much. You have other duties to tend to, you know," she frowned. "Like me."

"Trust me. I know," he muttered and kissed her.

"And did Hermes really get his ass handed to him by a dead man?" she grinned. At his wide, wicked grin, she barked out laughter. She knew her son was not happy about that at all. He set her down in his lap at one of the tables and let her lean into him. "I want to meet one of these other girls. I was told that I would be able to make friends."

"Hey, Author! You have an idea?" Alex asked.

**_**The Author thinks and muses at a possible idea. Some typing on the keyboard soon has Saithe appear to stand in the room.**_**

"The Hell?! This is more annoying than the Keeper!" she growled and tossed her black hair aside. Agatha smiled and moved from Alex's lap to regard her.

"Hello! My name is Agatha," she said.

"Oh? I'm Saithe. Ah…what are you?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to be his antivirus, but the one who made me fucked up and got killed. Then I joined up with him and have an army of kids with him," Agatha beamed. "I love world conquest!"

"Same here! Tell me more," Saithe chuckled. She flicked her black, demon wings and twitched her tail as they moved to a table to gossip and chat. Alex grinned softly and glanced at the door to see another female walk in. This one appeared to be a succubus, but had a hedgehog-like face, long, white hair that covered over her body, and a set of legs that screamed to look and touch them. Even her armor wasn't that much from how the skeletal-like hands seemed to just barely hold in the bust. She glanced around with her glowing red eyes and twitched her silver colored tail. Her skin seemed to be lightly fuzzy from a fine fur, as well as a light blue in color, but it also made her a touch more attractive. Even the spiraled horns on her head added a touch of feminine class.

"What are you supposed to be?" Alex asked.

"I'm a succubus," the new female said with a throaty laugh. Her long wings now snapped out from under her hair, and she found herself confronted by Saithe.

"Same here! We should talk! I'm actually half Shadow Demon and half Harpy, but I can be the Siren, too, from my voice," Saithe grinned a lightly fanged grin. Agatha was quite happy at this.

"You have me curious! You can call me Cydaea," the succubus smiled and walked over with her in a set of thigh-high, lace up stiletto heels of a silvery blue color. "And who's he?"

"My husband," Agatha said. Cydaea nodded at this and sat down to join in the chatter. At the next one that walked in a few minutes later, Alex rose a brow.

"Well, this place is certainly interesting!" Lyndon said when he walked in. He was from the Diablo story arc, and his brown eyes immediately went to three gossiping women. He was covered in tough armor from head to toe, had his quivers at his sides and his Manticore crossbow strapped to his back. As much as he should be alarmed that they, clearly, weren't of normal human standards, they were all female. That suited him just fine. He always felt that he had to be the one to prove his masculinity. "And how are you lovely ladies doing today? My name is Lyndon. Scoundrel extraordinaire!"

"My mate would skewer you to a wall and bathe in your entrails," Saithe said with a gleeful giggle. "He's a demon, you see? He likes to kill whoever flirts with me. And I'd likely eat your heart as it's still fresh and pulsing from your body when he's done."

"You eat hearts, too?" Agatha beamed.

"Yes!" Saithe giggled.

"Remind me to introduce you to Hunter hearts later," Agatha smiled.

"I can do that," Saithe nodded. Lyndon clearly didn't like how they were ignoring him. He had to try and work his way back into the conversation.

"Ah. Interesting to know. And you? I mean, surely you're up for some, ah, idle conversation with the random guy, right? I even have some wine we can share," he said to Agatha.

"My husband is right over there. And, like me, he's not human," Agatha smiled. When her hair became a mass of tentacles, he seemed to pause. "And if you touch me, I'll simply rip you to pieces. He won't have to lift a finger to take care of you."

"Point taken! And you?" Lyndon asked. Then he noticed her face. And the glowing red eyes.

"Well, I've screwed far more interesting things," Cydaea mused. "Being a succubus and all…"

"Ah…" Lyndon paused.

"Tell me," Cydaea crooned out. "Do you know how to use your cock efficiently?"

"You have my word that I do!" he said.

"So, you've made a girl scream and moan out your name for hours and hours on end?" she asked in a rather bored tone. When he fell silent, she grinned a touch wickedly. "It's a shame. You already have my interest. Now, the question is this…"

"Oh, boy…" Alex grinned, and he watched her get up to circle him as though studying a piece of meat. Agatha and Saithe kept neutral looks the whole time.

"Can you put up with me? I'll give you what you want. But I always come with a price," she said in a rather seductive tone. When her hand came out to lightly caress his cheek, he seemed to grimace at the sultry purr she began to give.

"You know, would you look at the time…!" Lyndon started, but he found himself shoved against a wall by her. "You…like to play rough…?"

"I'll play as hard as I need to just to get the edge off," she grinned. "My name is Cydaea."

"Really?! Huh. There's another with your name that I know of. She's half spider, though," Lyndon said. At this, the succubus showed amusement.

"I'll have to track her down. Maybe. Until then, you're coming with me," she grinned.

**_Let him go, please. In the Break Room, it's a place of neutrality. I am the Author. Please respect my wishes._**

"But…he started it!" Cydaea pouted. "It's only fair that I finish it!"

**_You know what? You're right. But, you can't leave with him. So, maybe…_**

**_**The Author taps a few keys for a room to appear along the right wall. A small sign would appear to show if it was occupied or unoccupied.**_**

"That works!" she beamed.

"Wait! Don't I get a say so?!" Lyndon pleaded as he got dragged along.

"Nope!" both Saithe and Agatha said together. Alex barked out laughter at this. As the two females now chatted happily as though nothing was wrong, they easily ignored the shouts and screams coming from the new room. Thirty minutes later, Cydaea walked out.

"It was just what I expected. Nothing special," she sighed and sat down with them. Saithe and Agatha looked at each other before busting up with laughter. "I mean, seriously! The moment he popped off, he was done! Ugh! Left me feeling _completely_ unsatisfied!"

"What?!" Lyndon shouted from the room. Cydaea grinned wickedly now as he stormed out of the room wearing only his trousers, grabbed her hand and hauled her back in. "Round two!"

"So…you changed your mind and going to go all out like you bragged?" she asked as the door shut. The girls were dying with laughter now. Cydaea was officially their new best friend in deterring unwanted males. Even Alex was laughing hard at everything. It was an hour later when Cydaea came out again. At the shake of her head, the girls were cackling with glee.

"Still no go?" Alex asked.

"Oh, he got me. He just couldn't keep me there!" she sighed. Saithe shook her head as she snickered. Horny was all she ever needed.

"Alex, do you think Osiris could help?" Agatha asked.

"Well…he would know a bit more about toys. Possibly…" Alex mused. Cydaea now showed vast interest in this. "Vibrating cock rings. They always worked for you."

"Tell me about it!" Agatha snickered at him. "Speaking of which…"

"Ah, no. We're good for now," Alex said. "And that room is still occupied."

"Yeah, he'll be out for most of the day. As a succubus, I, ah…drained him a bit too much," Cydaea sighed. "But he told me he could handle it."

"Did he?" Saithe asked.

"Nope!" Cydaea grinned. That got them all laughing.

"I think I had best get going. Horny might be looking for me," Saithe sighed.

"Horny?" Cydaea asked.

"My mate," she said with a shrug. The succubus nodded and watched her leave. When she gave a side-long glance at the room that Lyndon was still in, she smirked and got up.

"I think I can torture him a little more," Cydaea mused. Agatha laughed softly and watched her leave to shut the door. Then she looked at Alex, and he was at her side to pull her close.

"I suppose I can spend a little quality time with you," he smiled.

"A little?" she rose a brow at him.

"Fine. A couple hours," he grunted and kissed her passionately as he left with her. "I'll be back in a bit, Author."

**_I know you will!_**

**_**The Author chuckled and goes back to typing on the keyboard.**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Quite a bit of time had passed. The Author worked hard and just finished getting the next chapter set up for the Dungeon Keeper fiction, The Alliance. Sighing and leaning back against the chair, the room soon gained the Dark Angel, Orphek, as a visitor.**<em>**

"Hrm. I was urged to come here," the Dark Angel said. "I was hunting down an artifact, but was prompted here. Oh. Maybe you can help me?"

**_Possibly. I have yet to create the proper way for you to approach the one you need to find, but I did start out the first paragraph. I'm the Author. Read the parchment along the back wall, please._**

**_**Orphek paused, flicked his black wings and moved to do just that. On learning what this room was all about now, he was highly amused.**_**

"Does she know of this place?" Orphek asked.

**_Yes, she does. Don't worry. You'll find something to impress her, but it will get you no closer to her. Horny will not allow it._**

"I know that," Orphek sighed and walked over. "I just…I earned my place fairly to be her champion! Is there no way for me to reclaim this?!"

**_Well, I know you earned it. But her new guardians do not see you fit to help. You need to sleep, eat and you can get wounded. They are immune to such needs and issues. But, maybe you can find an artifact that can help you overcome this._**

"If you can help me out, it would be appreciated," he nodded. He watched the Author nod back, and he left soon after with a bit of relief.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Several hours pass and Alex Mercer walks back in with Agatha on his arm. She seemed to have a glow from everything he did to her, and he had a rather smug look on his face. On glancing at the door that held the spare room, it was empty. Chuckling now, he settles with her at a table.**<em>**

"I missed that," Agatha sighed and pressed into him.

"I know," he smiled and kissed her softly. "Anyways, did I miss anything?"

**_A character from another storyline did appear._**

"Damn! I wanted to meet all of them!" he growled. At Agatha's look, he sighed. "Fine. I'm sure I'll meet up with the one I missed."

**_It was Orphek from The Alliance. You're fine._**

"Oh! Yeah, I would have liked to have met up with him. Anyways, I'm not too worried," he said. Then he blinked when Malthael stalked into the room. Agatha was completely surprised at this. Malthael simply glanced over at them from his hooded form, didn't detect any form of demon blood in them and moved to where the Author was.

"Am I next?" he droned out.

**_That was the plan._**

"Good. Have you…agreed…to what we spoke of before?" he asked now.

**_It's a possibility. I'll work on it the moment I am able._**

"Good to know," he nodded. He glanced over at the new one that walked into the room.

**_**It was Slade from the Teen Titan fan fiction, The Ancient Curse. He was quite curious of the place now after hearing of it from odd sources. He had to check out The Break Room for himself.**_**

"What…was that…?" Slade blinked his single eye.

"Just the room introducing you. You can ignore it," Alex said. "I'm Alex Mercer. Nice to meet you. Read the thing on the back wall."

"What a way to do a greeting!" Agatha smirked at him. Slade blinked at her and looked over at Malthael. The two of them could have been twins in attitude, dark attire and stature. The only difference was that Malthael had a set of misted wings and was three feet taller. And he was much, much older.

"Are you a demon?" Malthael asked.

"Hardly," Slade muttered. "I am a human."

"So…you have demon filth in you?" Malthael mused.

**_He comes from a place where demons and angels did not merge. He is not a demon or holds any form of demon blood. Slade, good to see you! I am the Author._**

"Ah…okay…" Slade said. Malthael glanced over at the Author and seemed to nod. He would be tolerable to this one. Slade now moved to study the wall in question. After a few minutes, he turned and went straight to the Author's workstation. "I want a chance."

**_A chance at what?_**

"To get close to Ambrosia," he said.

**_Even you know that it cannot happen. She's too fully protected._**

"Ambrosia?" Malthael asked.

"The main female in my storyline. If it's called that," Slade shrugged.

"You should read up on it. It's…interesting," Alex said. Malthael paused and was pointed towards a computer. Thinking on this, he now moved to sit down and read a bit. A drone was able to assist to bring up the story in question for him.

**_**Another walks in, and it is Imperael from An Angelic Dilemma. He was looking for Malthael, and he glances about from his hooded form curiously.**_**

"What was that?" Imperael asked. Slade is simply staring with disbelief at the sheer size of this angel. Even Alex and Agatha were taken by surprise.

**_That was the room greeting you. I am the Author. Malthael is reading up on some new events. You can feel free to join him. Also, please read the document on the back wall. It will explain a few things, and it will make a bit more sense._**

"Ah. Very well," Imperael nodded.

"What are you?" Slade asked.

"I am Imperael, an Archangel of the High Heavens. And what are you?" Imperael asked evenly. His massive, two-handed grandfather sword could easily be reached for.

**_He is not a demon. So don't worry about that._**

"Granted. He is not…" Malthael agreed. Imperael now showed complete neutrality and moved to read the text on the back wall. Alex was now wondering if his drone, Robin, could get up to that height and size. Even Agatha was musing at the possibility.

"I believe that I, also, need to research," Slade said lightly.

**_You can, but it can only be done here. Feel free to take your time._**

"Of course," Slade nodded and moved to settle at another computer. He was able to navigate it easily and glean what he could.

"You are simply enjoying this, aren't you?" Agatha muttered to her mate.

"You better fucking believe it," Alex grinned at her.

"So, what exactly are the two of you?" Imperael asked when he walked over to them after reading the wall. "I am guessing that neither of you are what you appear to be."

"Nope! I'm a viral mutation. So is she. She was supposed to be the one to kill me off. But, eh, long story short, the one who made her fucked up and got killed for it," Alex shrugged.

"Ah…" Imperael seemed to grimace at the language. "It would be interesting to test your strength on the fields of battle."

"As in…to spar with me?" Alex mused.

"Correct," Imperael nodded.

**_No._**

"But…but…!" Alex sputtered.

**_I refuse to allow that._**

"But you can reverse the damage!" he argued. Imperael now glanced over at the Author and walked over to whisper. At the wary look given, Imperael whispered again. At the grimace on the Author's face, Alex said, "Come on! You know you want to!"

**_There is to be one rule. None can hold any grudges. No matter who wins._**

"I can agree to that!" Alex beamed.

"Done," Imperael nodded. Malthael now looked over with amusement. Even Slade was interested in watching this.

**_**A new door opens on the South side of the room. It resembles a wood and steel door with various rough planks of uneven sizes to show it was for combat. On the other side of this door is a dirt ground with seating for spectators. A spot for the Author to appear and monitor everything was also set up, but may be used on a random occasion. Imperael now moves for the door, and Alex soon joins him.**_**

"Can we watch?" Agatha asked.

**_You can, but I may not be present to see what all happens._**

"That's fine," she chuckled and moved to watch her mate fight. Slade and Malthael were quick to see what happened. Thirty minutes later, they all came back in.

"You cheated!" Alex growled.

"I did not. You left an opening for yourself when you dodged past me. I punched you in the face. You fell down," Imperael chuckled. Agatha was just sighing and chuckling at the same time.

"Glad you don't have spikes on that fist," Alex muttered. He had already healed up from a good steak. Now Imperael found himself thinking on that idea.

"Maybe…Haedrig could help…?" Malthael asked Imperael.

"That's not a bad idea," Imperael laughed softly. Slade was simply amazed at the fight he saw. It almost reminded him of the elementals.

"You know…" Slade said. "How about…fighting the elements?"

"Hmm?" Imperael asked.

"Where…my story is, you see, elements come to life," he explained.

"I'll need to read up on that," Imperael said. "All in due time. I need to get back up to Heaven."

"As do I," Malthael nodded. Then he looked over at Alex and said, "Better luck next time."

"Not funny!" Alex growled. Malthael seemed to laugh softly and left with Imperael. Agatha was pursing her lips closed. "And you're a bitch!"

"And what do you plan to do about it?" she grinned wickedly. He looked at her. Then he looked at the vacant room along the west wall. He threw her over his shoulder and darted for it. Slade saw this and seemed to shake his head as he left. The Author was, once again, alone to work on the insane amount of typing that needed to be done.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**A few more hours pass for Alex and Agatha to emerge from the chamber they were in.**<em>**

"Shut up!" Alex scowls at the room and flips it off. Agatha found herself laughing at him. "It's annoying! Okay, yeah, I get it. It's part of the room. But…really?"

"Who broke the Fourth Wall?" she smirked. He rolled his eyes at her, but pulled her into his lap, anyways, when he sat down. When Malthael walked in, they were ignored.

"Author!" Malthael barked out.

**_I am here._**

**_**The Author looks over calmly from the computer.**_**

"I thought a certain dream was supposed to happen in that last chapter. Why didn't it happen?" he asked and walked over to talk further.

**_I tried to fit it in, but it wouldn't work._**

"Not even lube?" Agatha asked. Then she grinned at Alex's groan.

**_Clever! But, no. I may be able to do something with the next chapter. Give it time. Okay?_**

"I really wanted it to happen," Malthael sighed.

**_I know you did. I did, too. It just didn't work. I'll do what I can. The holiday season work is finally done. I may have more time to get things rolling in the upcoming weeks._**

"Very well," Malthael relented. He flicked his misted wings and left.

"I find it funny," Alex started up. "That he wants a dream of something to happen."

**_It deals with Urzael, a former lieutenant of his. He wanted Anaurael to dream up something about him. I'm just not really sure of what._**

"A meeting?" Anaurael asked. "Oh! A love triangle?"

**_I honestly don't know. I want to avoid that. But, sometimes it happens, anyways. I'll just have to see what comes up._**

**_**The Author shrugs and goes back to typing on the keyboard. At who entered next, it had both Alex and Agatha a touch amused. A rather chilling aura was felt from the pale blue-skinned man that walked in. His ice-blue hair seemed a touch mussed up from the wind, but that was a normal look for him. Eyes the color of dark blue ice took in the room with a curious nature. His staff of wood and ice was on his back as he looked around the room.**_**

"Um…interesting…" the man blinked.

"That's the room. It's annoying. I'm Alex Mercer, and this Agatha, my wife. You're in the Break Room. I caused the mess. The explanation is on the back wall," he said and pointed to the parchment. "Feel free to relax. If you want."

"Ah. Feel free to call me Jack," he chuckled. He moved to read over the parchment silently.

"So, what are you?" Agatha asked.

"I believe the question is _who_ am I?" he smiled lightly.

**_Of course, I know who you are. I'm the Author. Feel free to ask me any questions._**

"Oh! Of course," Jack nodded. When he noticed how his chilling nature wasn't coating over anything as it normally would, he asked, "So…why isn't this place becoming a block of ice?"

**_I keep that from happening._**

"Ah!" he nodded again with understanding. "From what I see here, eh, I'm next?"

**_For an update, yes. That's the plan._**

"Good to know!" he chuckled. "I do have a question, though."

**_And that is?_**

"Are you really going to…um…" he thought of how to say it. Finally, he bent down and whispered. At this, the Author looked at him.

**_Would you complain if it didn't happen?_**

"Not really. But…how is it supposed to work? I mean, I'm supposed to keep track of a family line, right? So, if another part of me is out there…"

**_Ah. Well…how about this…?_**

**_**The Author now whispers softly to Jack. The cold entity gave a complete look of horror.**_**

"No! Don't do that!" he growled. "I'd rather have it fail, then. I don't want her…to hurt."

**_Well…you see…_**

**_**The Author whispers again softly. Jack is not happy.**_**

"Okay, what do I have to do in order to change your mind?" he asked. "I don't want that to happen, either. Just work with me! Please?"

"What's going on?" Alex asked. Jack sighed and moved to mumble into his ear. Now Alex was surprised. Agatha was also in a slight bit of shock at this news. She was sitting in his lap and easily heard everything. He looked at the Author and said, "That's harsh! Don't do it."

**_You think so?_**

"Yeah. There has to be another way. Raiding parties, I understand. He's already got a good scouting thing going. The village he's in is always protected. Here's what I think," Alex said and got up to whisper to the Author. Agatha had easily moved for him and settled in the chair he abandoned.

**_Hmm. That could work. All right. I'll see how it goes._**

"Thank you. I'd rather not be a father if you're going to do something horrid. I wouldn't think that it would be fair to her. I did enough to her," Jack said. "I played one little joke. One joke! And it turned into a lifetime of this."

"Regret?" Agatha asked.

"Not really," Jack said with a tight smile. "More like a better understanding of moral justice."

"Interesting way to place it," Alex chuckled.

"You would think so," Jack sighed. "Anyways, I think I'll head out."

"Of course. Nice meeting you," he nodded. They shook hands, and he blinked when his hand froze over. Jack grimaced.

"Sorry!" he muttered.

"Don't worry. I'm not human," Alex smirked and moved into the kitchen to thaw out his limb. "I'm a viral mutation. I'll be fine in a bit."

"Really? Huh! I should have asked what you were. Hmm?" Jack blinked at who came in next.

**_**It was Kiehl from The Vessel of Odin. He was looking for something specifically for Sarine.**_**

"Kiehl! What brings you here?" Alex grinned and made sure his hand was functioning again. The heat of stove helped him out.

"Ah, not much, really. Sarine wants an exquisite dish. I figured I'd let Charles, the one that loves cooking, to come here, but he's busy right now," Kiehl sighed. "The triplets she's having are very demanding! It's almost impossible to sate them."

"What does she need? I'm Jack, by the way," he said with a small nod.

"Oh? Hello! I'm Kiehl. Well, she needs blood, raw meat, cold, hot and spicy foods. In a way," he seemed to shrug. Jack thought and went into the kitchen. "An ice cream was being made for her, but I'm trying to see what else can work."

"I have an idea," Jack mused. He began to touch small bits of meat to freeze them over. "I need this chopped up. Any way to do that?"

"We have a blender," a drone said and took the frozen meat. Jack watched it get processed and set onto a plate. Now he rolled small pieces into small links.

"Season these with hot spices, keep them cold and dip them into various sauces. Think of them as small sausages that are made to be kept cold," Jack smiled. "And, since she needs them raw, there is no need to cook them. You can cook them in various flavors to enhance the meat for others and serve them up as appetizers. If you wanted to go that route."

"That…is genius…" Kiehl blinked. A small recipe was written down and handed over. It was taken, and now the small platter was going to be delivered to Sarine's personal chef and husband.

"How did you learn that?" Agatha asked.

"Jenna always tries to do intricate things for different suppers. This was the most inventive thing she did yet," Jack chuckled. "But, I need to head out."

"Come back anytime!" Alex nodded with a wave. After the cold being left, he looked at Agatha. "Well, what do you think we can do now?"

"I have an idea," she smiled and watched a drone bring over a puzzle.

"Okay," he nodded and settled at a long table to help her put it together to pass the time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Several hours pass by easily this way. Another enters the Break Room to see what it is all about. It appears to be another hedgehog-like creature in all black with a chalk-grey, mouthless muzzle and reptilian green eyes. A cloak is on his shoulders, and it swayed neatly with his form as he walked in. The figure was commonly seen with the Sonic the Hedgehog story arcs.**<em>**

"Okay. That was different," the figure muttered.

"Oh. So, are you another of those…talking animal things?" Alex asked from where he sat with Agatha. At the glare given, he chuckled and shrugged. "Just read what's on the back wall."

"Why?" the figure asked.

"Because it teaches you some new things," Alex said sarcastically. "By the way, I'm known as Alex Mercer. This is my wife, Agatha."

"Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm not saying my name," the figure seemed to growl and moved to the back wall. On reading it, the figure now turned to regard the Author quizzically.

**_Hello, Mephiles. Yes, I know who you are. Nice to see you!_**

"So…you're this…Author?" he asked.

**_That I am._**

**_**The Author nods and goes back to typing away on the keyboard. During this time, Malthael came back in and flicks his misted wings.**_**

**_ Yes, you're next. I'll see what I can do._**

"Good. You know why I am here," Malthael snorted. Then he gave a side-long glance to Mephiles. "Are you a demon?"

"Yes," Mephiles nodded.

"Filth…" Malthael seemed to smirk. At this, Mephiles tensed. Alex now got up and began to make a bowl of popcorn. Agatha pursed her lips closed to keep from laughing.

"What?!" Mephiles growled.

"You heard me correctly," Malthael droned out. "All demons are filth."

"And what are you, then?" Mephiles bristled.

"An Archangel. Was one long ago. In a sense…I still am. And I have been culling filth like you for a vast millennia," he grunted and peered down at him silently from his empty hood.

**_**They both look over when another shadow form appears. It was Shade from the Dungeon Keeper story arc. He had heard quite a few rumors of this place and decided to visit.**_**

"Now this place is unexpected," Shade chuckled. He flexed his massive chest, let his large, bat-like wings flick out and let his stark, black hair give the sensation of tumbling down his form like a shaggy lion's mane. His skin was as dark as the shadows around him, but one could tell that he was definitely humanoid in shape and form. At the sight of Malthael, he nodded. "Hello. My name is Shade. I'm a Shadow Demon."

"Really? So am I," Mephiles mused.

"Oh? Huh. At first, I thought you were an animal that was used for strange experimental purposes," Shade thought aloud. Mephiles narrowed his reptilian green eyes. Alex managed to suppress his laugh with Agatha. "Quite a few alchemical reactions could do such a thing, that I can recall."

"Well, I am no such thing!" Mephiles muttered.

"More filth…" Malthael muttered out and now moved to leave the room.

"What?" Shade asked.

"You heard me correctly," Malthael said, flicked his misted wings and left the room.

"That was an angel that hates demons. Quite a few of them exist," Alex chuckled.

"If that's the case, I'll make sure to stick around to fight one," Shade muttered.

**_**The Author just sighed and continued to type and work. Then a blink is given with a small laugh.**_**

**_It looks like we got a review! Hmm. Stan Lee? I'll have to see what that guy is all about._**

**_**The Author now makes plans to do some research to attempt to contact this character. Alex Mercer gets curious and walks over to see what's going on.**_**

"So…what's this all about?" he asked.

**_I had made a suggestion at the beginning of this to post up a review, or to message me, if a certain character would like to be seen here. As much as reviews are nice, it helps add a bit of diversity for us here. It gives me a bit more to work with._**

"Even if the reviews are crap?" Alex asked.

**_Well, it comes with chance of posting things up._**

"You know," Alex sighed. "I'd give my own two cents about reviews. The only problem is that my take on reviews can be pretty harsh. It's an opinion. Really. That's all it is. Everyone fucking has opinions. Assumptions are the ones I really hate. But, in all brutal honesty, it's bullshit. Now, a bit of advice is one thing. I can understand that. Someone puts they like what they see. Good! I like that, too. Everyone does. Eventually, you do see that one review that can make everyone stop and stare. Like a train wreck. Then it will be up to whoever is reading to decide if they do or don't want to take a look. They always give a golden rule. Don't judge a book by its cover, right? Same aspect here. But…what more is there for me to say?"

"Are we being ignored?" Mephiles muttered out.

"Possibly," Shade chuckled. Agatha rose up smoothly and moved to Alex's side to get squeezed.

**_I can understand where you're coming from._**

**_**The Author seems to shrug.**_**

**_ Personally, I like knowing that people enjoy what I put up. If they point out small errors, even better! I can go back and fix it up. Yeah, I do cringe at the possibility of a bad review, but what more is there to say? I just keep typing._**

**_**Malthael suddenly walks back in with a bit of a stern determination. He ignores Shade and Mephiles completely as he moves to the Author.**_**

"I responded to one such…review…in my own way. About words being said. And answered in one way. By simply stating…that I don't care," Malthael said with a small smirk. "Do you recall?"

**_I actually do! And you're right. Even though it was set up to make it seem as though you were talking about Imperius at the time, you are quite correct._**

"I was speaking of him, too. I honestly don't care about what he says," Malthael nodded with a small shrug. When Shade began to stalk over to him, Malthael simply flicked his misted wings and glanced at him. "What do you want, filth?"

"I should fight you!" Shade growled.

"There's an arena now," Alex said and gestured to the wooden door.

"Not worth my time. Nor my effort," Malthael droned out and simply left. Shade was livid.

"We should both attack him next time," Mephiles muttered.

"An ambush attack would be interesting," Agatha chuckled.

"And he shows no malice to you?" Shade asked.

"We're not demons," Alex grinned. Mephiles rolled his eyes. "But, you both have me wondering. Maybe the two of you could test each other's strengths."

The two demons glanced at each other and then the wooden arena door. They moved for it. Alex and Agatha grinned at each other, grabbed their bowl of popcorn and moved to watch the fight.

**_**Ten minutes go by with the Author typing and working on the keyboard. When the group came back in, Mephiles appeared to be very pissed off.**_**

"That doesn't help!" Mephiles scowled at the room.

"You almost had me, but shadow against shadow isn't very effective. I simply know how to place my shadows better. I do admit that your shadow shield is quite unique, though! I wouldn't have thought about using shadows to make a barrier to block out light for best effect," Shade admitted. "My shadows cannot tolerate being around light for too long."

"I know there are different variations of shadows. This simply proves it," Mephiles nodded.

"I wonder if it's possible to strengthen shadows. I'm sure it could be done with enough focus," Shade mused aloud. "I'll have to test it."

"If I can do it, I'm sure you could, too," Mephiles nodded. As a fellow Shadow Demon, he didn't mind talking cordially of such things.

"I'll test it. I need to get back, though," Shade said. Mephiles only nodded again and watched him leave. A smirk was given to Alex and Agatha as he left. When he was gone, Alex could only chuckle at an amusing thought.

"Hmm?" Agatha smiled.

"Oh, just thinking we need a hamster wheel of some sort in here…" Alex grinned wickedly. That got her laughing hard and shaking her head.

**_**The Author looks over with a raised brow, laughs a touch and goes back to typing.**_**

"So, what should we do now?" she smiled.

"Another puzzle?" he asked. She beamed at him and starts to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**_**~Another chapter is made! If anyone has only read the first chapter once, please re-read it as more content has been added throughout the days. That's how the updating works. When I hit a certain amount of words or pages, a new chapter is created. At this rate, 25 pages were done! A good hint to see if a chapter was updated is to look at the word count. ~_^ Enjoy!~**_**

**_**Alex Mercer was enjoying the puzzle with Agatha as he relaxed. Everything seemed to go smoothly. That was until a new character walked in with a curious air about him. It was Detective Dupin from the story arc: A Puzzling Proposal. He wore his top hat neatly with his grey suit, and looked about casually with his golden ball-topped cane. His straight, brown hair lined with grey was neatly kept at just to his shoulders, and his blue eyes glanced around the room to take everything in.**_**

"Ah…what, pray tell, was that?" he blinked.

"Just the room. Ignore it," Alex chuckled and shrugged. "I'm Alex Mercer. You're in the Break Room. Feel free to read the thing on the back wall."

"I'm Agatha. His wife," Agatha smiled and waved.

"Very good!" the detective chuckled and moved to read the parchment.

"Hey, Author, does he get updates?" Alex asked.

**_Nope! His story arc is complete. It doesn't get a lot of reads, though, but I kept it simple._**

"Really?" Alex frowned. A laptop was brought over for him to silently read through the finished story. Then he blinked. Agatha was chuckling at it. "Okay. That's clever! You got your wife to make her own wedding ring?"

"She is as adept at puzzles as I am," Detective Dupin nodded. He had finished reading the parchment and was thinking over a few things.

"I find it very humorous as to how you got married," Agatha said.

"Oh, it caught both of us by surprise!" he admitted. "But, my son is doing quite well."

"You should have a continuation," Alex said.

**_If it had more reads, then it may be possible. Right now, it's fine where it is._**

"I couldn't agree more," Dupin nodded.

"I'd like to see some of the puzzles she has to do," Agatha said. Dupin thought and walked over to the Author to whisper.

**_Okay, I can work with that._**

**_**The Author tapped away on a keyboard to have a specialized computer appear with hidden object puzzle games loaded onto it. Agatha was now moved over to it with Alex to let her get familiar with the games. Within a few minutes, she was hooked completely.**_**

"I am going to demand to have one of these games wherever we go," Alex seemed to snicker.

**_I know it! If I'm undisturbed, I can have one done within three to four hours. They are very addictive. I have quite a few of them, myself._**

"I can believe that!" Agatha managed to voice out. Detective Dupin walked over and seemed to chuckle at the game she was trying to solve.

"Ah! The Rue Morgue. I remember that case quite well," he sighed.

"Well, don't tell me how it ends," she said. He laughed at that.

"You have about six game chapters on this? Pretty cool!" Alex said.

"Indeed! Hmm. I think I need to get back to Maggie. I may return," he nodded, bowed elegantly and left promptly. Alex was simply amused by him. He seemed to come from an older time era. It made sense from the games that Agatha was playing.

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with him again," Alex said. "I can see Hypnos and Coeus appearing to talk to him, too."

"That would be a good thought," she chuckled. Now that they were both neatly involved in the puzzle game, time lapsed quickly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**A few hours pass and the next one to walk in was a young woman from the mermaid story arcs of Ocean Dreams and Visions. She was wearing a two-piece bathing suit with elegant designs on it. She was also wearing jewelry based of gold, pearls, and diamonds all over her figure. She moved a piece of braided blond hair out of her face and blinked her deep blue eyes. She glanced around curiously and blinked when a drone was able to bring in a small tank containing her merman husband, Kilnak. Alex looked up with complete shock at this.**<em>**

"Ah…what…is this place…?" she blinked.

"I'm not sure, Nikki. I'm just…surprised that I can be wheeled around in a tank," Kilnak admitted. "Where are we?"

**_ Hello! And welcome to The Break Room! I'm known as Author. It's good to see you both. Nichole, feel free to ask any questions. Same with you, Kilnak. For more clarification, please read the parchment on the back wall. And enjoy!_**

**_ **The Author waves and goes back to typing on the keyboard.**_**

"Ah…I'm lost…" Kilnak blinked.

"Me, too! But, let's read what the letter says," Nichole said.

"Okay, Nikki," he agreed.

"What are you?" Alex had to ask.

"A merman. Why?" Kilnak asked.

"Oh! That is so cool!" Agatha beamed.

"A fishman?" Alex frowned.

"Are you a retarded monkey waiting for a piece of fruit?" Kilnak asked calmly. At that jibe, Alex busted up laughing like crazy. He already liked this guy!

"Sorry," Agatha sighed. "We are both viruses, you see."

"Viruses? Oh! So, he's a sick monkey," Kilnak mused. Alex was still laughing hard now. He didn't insult her, since she didn't call him a fish.

"Sometimes, I have to wonder," Agatha agreed. Nichole shook her head with a sigh. "But, he used to be human. I was genetically formed this way. It's…hard to explain."

"Ah. I'm sure I'll learn more," he seemed to shrug.

"I gotta admit…you're fucking awesome!" Alex snickered.

"I'd say the same about you, but you insulted me. Refrain from calling me what I usually eat and we'll be fine," Kilnak smirked. Alex now had an idea on how to get back at some troublesome breeder males. As Nichole and Kilnak read over the parchment, Alex called Hermes to come into the room.

"Is he here?!" Hermes asked when he stormed in. Then he saw Kilnak. "A fish? Man? What? Am I missing something here?"

"Oh, look, Nikki! Another sick, retarded monkey that likely doesn't know how to scratch his ass or peel a banana," Kilnak said and sighed sadly. "You have my sympathies."

"What?!" Hermes gaped. Alex was dying with Agatha.

"Well, you called me a fish. It's my right to insult back," Kilnak said with a shrug.

"Really, Kilnak?" Nichole sighed. He smiled at her and nodded. "He's a merman. He hates being called a fish. It's…a really big insult to his people."

"I see…" Hermes said and cleared his throat. "My Emperor, why do you bring me here for this?"

"Because…you deserve it…!" Alex managed to hiss out. Agatha couldn't help. She was busy drying her tears from laughter. Hermes thought and walked over to the Author to whisper in an ear.

**_Are you serious?_**

"Yes. Please?" Hermes asked.

**_**The Author sighs and taps on the keyboard to have Ragged Zombie appear. The undead man blinks at first. Then he saw Kilnak and waved in a friendly way.**_**

"Hello! I'm Ragged Zombie! I know of Obeaune. She's a mermaid and could easily relate with you. We have another, also, that's called Merman. Maybe you'll meet them in time," Ragged Zombie said. At the look Hermes gave him, the zombie said, "And hello to you, too! Are you here to kiss and make up with me after all this time?"

"Shut up!" Hermes growled. Kilnak cracked a grin at this.

"So, you're not surprised to see him?" Nichole asked the zombie.

"Nah! Where I come from, monsters resemble him, too. A bit differently, but it's not an issue to me. Why is it such a surprise? Oh! Wait. Yeah. Okay. Different story and stuff, huh?" the zombie frowned. "But, look at me! I have a hole in my gut, and the long-haired wonder over here tried to get the better of me. It was cute!"

"He called me a fish. So, I called him a sick monkey," Kilnak shrugged.

"Oh! I need to do that, too! But I'm an undead monkey," Ragged Zombie mused. Kilnak found himself grinning now. Nichole just shook her head and giggled. "Are you with him?"

"Yeah. I'm his wife," she nodded. "And pregnant."

"Congratulations!" the zombie beamed. "I'm with a girl, too, and she's also pregnant. Not from me, but with others. It's a touchy situation."

"Is it? Huh. Maybe I can read up on it," Kilnak nodded.

**_You can only do that here. Just so you know._**

"That's fine. It gives me a reason to come back," Kilnak chuckled. "When do I get an update?"

**_I'm trying to find the time to do that. Work and such. Family came out and really took out a chunk of my time. I have a few story arcs that need to be updated. Yours is included in this._**

"Got it. Hopefully not too long of a wait," he nodded.

"Damn it! I was hoping for the undead shit to insult him," Hermes scowled.

"Huh? Ah. Well, it's more fun to insult you," Ragged Zombie admitted. Alex and Agatha were struggling to remain composed. It wasn't working. "You remind me of Chickenshit. He's someone that tries to get the better of me all the time. Oh! I should give you a pet name!"

"Not needed!" Hermes said and thought to the link. When Dionysus appeared, Alex and Agatha were both cringing to remain composed. "Undead man. See?"

"Really? Oh! So he is," Dionysus blinked at Ragged Zombie. Then he saw Kilnak and did a double-take. "Um…"

"Just do us all a favor and keep your fucking mouth shut," Kilnak muttered out. At the incredulous look Dionysus gave him now, he said, "I'm a merman. Get used to it."

"Sorry. He's been insulted so much already," Nichole frowned and let Kilnak press his face into her side. "Everyone keeps calling him a fish. He really hates it."

"Oh. Okay, I can understand the scalding attitude now. I won't do that," Dionysus nodded.

"Okay," Kilnak said in a loud enough tone to be heard. He was letting Nichole comfort him. It was the only thing keeping him from releasing a sonar blast in anger.

"Who said this to you?" Ragged Zombie asked.

"Both of the sick monkeys in the room said this. The female is fine. But the two of them…" Kilnak mumbled out. Ragged Zombie now looked at Alex and Hermes with amusement.

"Hermes takes pride in calling himself the asshole of the group," Dionysus shrugged.

"Oh? Does this mean he takes up the asshole, too?" the zombie asked. Dionysus's jaw dropped. Hermes was just as speechless. Alex was now struggling to breathe. Kilnak found himself grinning wickedly as he hid his face. Nichole had to keep her mouth pursed shut. Agatha was whimpering from how hard she was laughing. "What? It's a very innocent question."

"No, it is not an innocent question!" Hermes grounded out. "And I have a wife!"

"Oh! Does she put on a strap on for you?" the zombie asked. Dionysus had to sit down and hold his gut from the laughter that came from him now.

"Fuck you!" Hermes scowled.

"Really?" the zombie beamed. At Hermes's look of shock, the undead man said, "I would, but I'm actually straight. So, I can't fulfill that bit for you. I'm sorry."

Dionysus was holding his head in his hands from laughing so hard. Alex and Agatha were panting and clinging to each other for support. Kilnak was now gleaning in every insult to use against any others that tried to insult him.

"I think we should go," Nichole whispered to him.

"No. Stay a bit longer," Kilnak whispered back. "I'm enjoying myself."

"Really?" she asked. At his wink, she sighed and shook her head.

**_I don't think I want Ragged Zombie to meet Greed. Or Lyndon._**

"Who are these people?" the zombie asked now. Hermes was still trying to figure out a way to get back at the zombie. At the topic of others that have similar banters, he was also intrigued.

**_Oh, a couple other characters that have intricate ways of conversation like you._**

"Intricate ways of conversation. I like that!" Ragged Zombie said with a grin. "If they come around, can you get me? I'd really like to meet them."

"Same here," Hermes said.

"Aw, you're just hoping for a cheap shot," the zombie smirked.

**_There is also a talking skull that seems to enjoy such conversation, too._**

"Okay, you have to get me!" Ragged Zombie insisted. Alex pounded a fist on the table to show how much he was suffering from the laughter. Agatha was giving out her own show of suffering from laughing so much. Kilnak had his face pressed completely into Nichole's form. He had succumbed to the laughter, too. Nichole was simply floored at the bantering going on. She had no choice when the laughter spilled from her. It was just too much!

**_Donnie would also enjoy such talk._**

"You're right!" the zombie said with a sharp nod. "We need to plan for it."

"Okay…I'm done…" Dionysus said and managed to stagger up to stand. "I'm gonna go…before all of this fully kills me…"

"Oh, come on!" Hermes scowled at him.

"No, no! I'm serious! This is just…epic!" Dionysus chuckled. "I never thought the day would come for the Manga reject to be brought to heel."

"Fuck off!" Hermes growled out. Ragged Zombie now took a sharp interest in this.

"Manga reject?" the zombie asked.

"He's a princess in male clothing!" Hermes snorted.

"Well, at least he looks good in his clothing," the zombie shrugged. Dionysus broke down into laughter again. As much the insult was jibed at him, it was too hilarious to properly react.

"What do you mean he looks good in his clothing? What about me?" Hermes asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" the zombie asked. The breeder male went silent as Dionysus managed to stagger out of the room.

"Okay. I'm done," Kilnak chuckled. Nichole sighed and let the drone wheel the tank out with her. Plans to revisit were definitely being made.

"Remember! I want to know when those others appear!" Ragged Zombie demanded.

**_ I know. It will be done._**

"I want to be here, too," Hermes muttered.

"You're just a glutton for punishment, eh?" Ragged Zombie grinned and walked out of the room. Hermes grumbled and was out shortly after. Alex and Agatha were still trying to recover. It would take some time for them to catch their breath, and they decided to relax a bit in the spare bedroom. It was sorely needed after all the laughter that happened. Alex couldn't wait to see what else happened next.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Time lapses and Alex is busy at a computer with Agatha to help pass the time.**<em>**

**_ Alex, come here._**

**_**The Author gestures to him. With a small blink, Alex Mercer walks over to see what is going on. The Author points at something. Now Alex is not happy.**_**

"Okay. First of all, I'm sure he's nice. But…no. I do not want to talk to that guy. I do not want to see that guy. He's too strong. He's too unstable. He has too many fucking viruses in his system. He has followers that Agatha detests. I don't even get how his creator claims that that guy is supposed to be my brother," Alex growled. "I don't have a brother. I never did. I have a sister. He calls himself Project Hades! I can understand that it would be interesting to do, but you're too fucking nice to him. If I had my way, I'd give him a _solid_ piece of my mind."

**_It's just a side role play in the private chat. Give him a little credit._**

"Fuck no! He's not listening to what you're advising! And you won't let me kill him!"

**_Okay. If I bring this guy in, and I revamp him a little..._**

"Fine. It's the only way. And if he pisses me off, I'm punching him in the face," Alex muttered. Agatha looked over and rolled her eyes from what he said in the link to her. She didn't really care for him, either. "I mean…it's a bit hard to even follow what the guy says half the time!"

**_ I am aware. Trust me. I'm surprised that I manage, too. Give me a bit and I'll work on this._**

"Short visit. Please," Alex muttered.

**_**The Author only nodded and began to type away on the keyboard. Who appeared through the double doors next was a large, blond haired, blue-eyed male. He appeared to be a fighter in dark clothing, and he walked in with a soft whistle at the room.**_**

"Finally decided to bring me in, brother?" he grinned.

"You're not my brother," Alex muttered. "I don't care what memories you say you have. I didn't bring you in, the Author did. As much as I was against it. And if Nick was here, that drone would be having you eat your own ass."

"Look…I know I fucked up…a lot…" he said.

"I can actually understand him. Amazing," Agatha smirked. Alex seemed to snicker to himself at that. The man looked over, and she gave a small wave. "Hello, Tyler. Nice to see you here."

"Same to you," he nodded respectfully.

"Dipshit," Alex growled and moved to stand over Agatha protectively. When Tyler tried to shadow move, he found that little talent blocked.

**_Sorry. I have to make you more viral based here. Shadow morphing is not a viral trait. Your claws and armor can stay. You cannot use any form of 'magic' here. Teleportation is not available to you, either. I will allow you to shape-shift with limitations. And, no, you are not stronger than Alex. You can be equal strength, but that's it._**

"THANK YOU!" Alex said with complete exasperation.

"What?! You're fucking me over!" Tyler gaped.

**_I'm sorry, but I have no choice. Whatever happens elsewhere is fine. But in here, you have to be restricted. Get used to it._**

Agatha was only nodding with approval at this. It made perfect sense to her. Alex was just sighing with relief that at least something was able to be salvaged for this guy.

"But…I have seven different viruses in me!" Tyler said.

**_Not here. You have two viruses. One to be almost like Alex. Another will allow you to shift your shape within limits. And your other followers do not exist. I'll allow you to sense ghosts like Orion, but that will be the most I can do. You are already a bit separated from their link. That will be fixed when you are here. You need to be more viral based in order to really work with Alex's plot._**

"You drive a very hard bargain."

**_Take it or leave it. It's the most I'll do here._**

"Will I still have the girl made for me?"

**_That's fine. You can still have her. On occasion, you can bring her here._**

"All right. I give," he seemed to mope. Alex was already accepting these changes. He could work with them. But only in this place. "Um…can I still be your brother?"

"You can be related to me. But not my direct brother. We can be viral brothers. And don't call any of my kids your nephews or nieces. Just call them by their names. It actually pisses them off. They don't know you well enough to really claim you as any form of family. Treat them like other brothers and sisters for now. Got it?" Alex snorted. "And don't call Agatha your sister-in-law. That's just disrespectful to her and pisses me off."

"I'll do that here. Dunno about elsewhere," Tyler shrugged. Alex grunted and shook his head at that. He really wanted to kill him, but he left it alone. When the other left, Alex was still a bit moody.

"Author…" Alex mumbled out and walked over.

**_I know. But, I can solve the minor issues here. We will work that one on our terms in here._**

"Can I chew him out here, too? In my own way?"

**_Yes. I can allow that._**

"Excellent," Alex snickered. Now that he got approval to tell him off whenever he wanted, he felt much better. At this change in his mood, he walked over to Agatha to help her finish the puzzle game she was working on at the computer she was at.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Time passes silently and the doors open to reveal Jericho and Ambrosia from the Teen Titan story arc: The Ancient Curse. The Fae Queen was seated comfortably in the hovering chair that Cyborg had made for her. Jericho kept his hand on the top of the chair as he helped guide it in.**<em>**

"Um…" Jericho blinked his deep green eyes.

"Robin did say that something like this existed now. Didn't he?" Ambrosia asked in a chiming, tinkling, bell-like tone. Her long ears easily held back her ultra-long hair of silver touched with gold. Unlike the others that came in, her pregnancy was still there from how she was seated.

"Okay. More LARPers…" Alex mused when he looked over and saw their regal clothing.

"Actually, I'm a Fae King. My wife, Ambrosia, is a Fae Queen," he said.

"Oh, that's right! I read about this. Well, I'm Alex Mercer. This is my wife, Agatha. Check out the back wall over there. It has information," Alex said and pointed at the parchment.

**_He's right! I'm the Author. Good to see you both! I'll be working on your story arc next._**

**_**The Author waves and goes back to typing.**_**

"Okay," Jericho said and thought over a few things. Ambrosia patted his hand with a warm smile, and he helped lead her chair to the wall in question. When Robin came in to survey the room, Alex snickered. Robin gave a mild glare at him and went to join the other two.

"Oh! What place is this?" Starfire asked when she hovered in.

"Is that one of Tinker Bell's friends?" Alex muttered to Agatha.

"I have no clue," she shrugged. "Would that make the one that walked in known as Peter Pan?"

"You would think so," Alex grinned a touch wickedly. When Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven walked in, Alex was only cringing. Agatha smiled with her own hidden form of amusement.

"Dude!" Beast Boy gaped.

"So…this is behind the Fourth Wall?" Raven mused. She chuckled at what her robe said, and she moved to where Robin was standing to read what was there.

"You could say that," Robin chuckled.

**_ And done! Next chapter is up._**

**_**The Author chuckles and now moves to start on the next story to be updated.**_**

"Hey, Author," Alex said and walked over quickly. "I have a question."

**_Yes?_**

"Okay, I know you don't want to say anything. But I have to know to back you up," Alex said and moved to whisper lightly. At the glare given, Alex said, "It's because of that."

He points to the screen, and the Author sighs.

**_Okay. I see your point. Fine._**

**_**A roll of the eyes is given. Alex is pulled closer and softly whispered to. Alex's jaw drops. A bit more whispering is given, and Alex has to clear his throat. The Author smirks lightly.**_**

"I am impressed," Alex admitted. "I may inform a few here, but…"

**_Do not let the word spread to any others, if you can help it._**

"Right," Alex agreed. "Only those that I know."

The Author nods and goes back to the keyboard. Agatha was completely surprised at what she learned in the link. She was also beaming with a form of hidden delight. The Titan crew were oblivious, but that was fine. After they learned everything, Cyborg came over. "Yo! Ah, Author! Um…can we get a gaming section in here? Ya know? It would help!"

**_This room is large enough. We do not need that._**

"But…" Cyborg seemed to pout. Alex only smirked, but he sat with Agatha again to watch the room calmly. "You know you have to!"

**_**The Author only groans and types away at the keyboard. The room gains an octagonal room along the southwest side that is a full gaming center. Cyborg makes a bee-line for it with Beast Boy.**_**

"How amazing!" Starfire gasps and is quick to float over to watch them play. Raven chuckled a bit and walks over to the Author now.

**_Yes? You have a question for me?_**

"In a way. Um…well…" she actually seems a bit flustered. She leans down to whisper.

**_I don't think that would be wise. It would also not be possible. What is done should be enough. You would think!_**

"I know," she admitted. "I'm not complaining or anything…"

**_I would hope not. Anyways, I just updated your story arc here. Hmm?_**

**_**The Author looks over to see Jericho approaching.**_**

"I have a request," he said. Now he leans down to whisper. The Author actually finds it funny.

**_Okay. I can see about that. We have to get to that point, though._**

"Then we have an agreement," Jericho grinned wickedly. He whispered to Raven, and she hid her face within Robe to laugh. Robin was quick to find out now. Even he was grinning.

"I think that would be a just form of punishment," Robin mused. "I like it!"

"What?" Ambrosia asked. She was now whispered to, and she gave out a tinkling laugh.

"Hey guys, it's time to go," Robin said to Cyborg and Beast Boy. At the pouts they gave, Robin whispered to them. Now they were dying with laughter.

"Okay!" Beast Boy said and wiped away a tear. "Author, type fast!"

**_ No guarantees, but I'll do what I can!_**

"Good enough," Cyborg grinned. Starfire had overheard what was going on and frowned.

"Um…I find it sad," Starfire said.

"I know, but he brought it on himself," Robin reminded her. She sighed, nodded and let him lead her out of the room with the others. Alex now walked over when the room was empty.

"What was that about?" he asked.

**_Just a possible punishment for the loser of the testing._**

"Oh! I get it! Cool. I'll read it when you post it," Alex grinned.

**_**He moved back to settle with Agatha and the new puzzle game she was working on. He was curious about this new punishment now. He'd be keeping an eye on the story arc to see what happens.**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Time passes swiftly until a character from An Angelic Dilemma appears. It's the Necromancer, Zayl, and his skull companion, Humbert, is out and taking in the sights. He was told by Tyrael about the place and wanted to see it for himself.**<em>**

"Um, Zayl…" the skull started.

"Yes, yes. I heard it, too. We were warned," Zayl sighed. Alex was sitting by a table and casually looks over to wave with a small grin. This must be the talking skull he heard about.

"Hi! I'm Alex Mercer. Read the thing on the back wall," he said. He decided to be lazy today. Agatha wasn't with him right now, but it could change from what he said in the link.

"Must we?" Humbert asked.

"It explains what this place is," Alex said.

"I'll read it," Zayl nodded and walked over. At a glance at the Author typing on a keyboard, he seemed to blink. "And you are…?"

**_I'm the Author. Nice to see you, Zayl! The document on the back wall explains everything._**

"Ah," Zayl nodded and now moved to read it. Humbert was actually quite amused. Now Zayl turned and walked over to the Author. "A question for you."

**_A possible answer._**

**_**The Author nods and gestures to a chair nearby. Zayl takes it easily.**_**

"That really creeps me out," Humbert admitted.

"You're a talking skull. That alone creeps me out," Alex smirked.

"Blame Zayl!" the skull said cheerfully. "Ow!"

"Shut up," the Necromancer muttered after flicking the skull. "Anyways, Author, what is going on with these Soulstones now?"

**_Ahh. Well, that's a bit of a surprise._**

"Come on! You can share it with us!" the skull begged.

**_But if I did, then you would have an advantage. I need to keep the suspense somewhere, right?_**

"No! Suspense is bad!" the skull insisted. "I know this!"

**_It's part of the plot. So, I can't say anything._**

"You could tell me," Alex said.

**_No. Because then you'll tell them._**

"Oh, wow. You read my mind," he rolled his eyes. A soft chuckle escapes the Author.

"Another question. Does 'that one' show up?" Zayl asked.

**_Why wouldn't 'that one' not show up at some point?_**

"Right," Zayl muttered. "I really hate suspense."

"Tell me about it," Alex sighed. On glancing at Agatha walking into the room now, Humbert had to give a soft whistle. "My mate. Fuck off."

"Ooh! Is that so?" Humbert asked. At how Agatha looked at the skull in a puzzled way, he said, "I'm Humbert! A talking skull! Something tells me that you like to keep others on their toes."

"Very perceptive of you," she chuckled. "Ah! I think Hermes wanted to meet a talking skull."

"So did that other dead guy, huh?" Alex grinned and pulled her into his lap.

"Dead guy? What?" Humbert asked. Zayl looked over at the Author.

**_**The Author sighs and types on the keyboard. Hermes was quick to appear. Ragged Zombie was next to appear right after him.**_**

"I'm back!" Ragged Zombie grinned. "And so are you!"

"Obviously," Hermes nodded. At the sight of the skull, Hermes thought. "I wonder if you can fit in the dead man's gut…"

"I'm sure I could! Don't know if I want to, though," Humbert said.

"I wouldn't advise it. Here's why," the zombie said. He pulled out one of his ribs and showed it covered in green goo. "This stuff gets on everything. And it can stain. Pretty smelly, too."

"I'll go with what you say," Humbert agreed.

"But, if you shoot fireballs or something…" the zombie mused.

"Nah. I belittle others with words of wisdom!" the skull chuckled.

"Really? So do I! Especially to those that deserve it," Ragged Zombie nodded.

"I can get along with you," the skull said. Zayl just rolled his eyes. "And who are you? The one that looks like a Wizard with white hair."

"I'm not this…person you speak of. My name is Hermes," the breeder male said. "I'm a viral mutation. It's a long story."

"He's my son," Agatha chuckled.

"He talks about his asshole a lot," Ragged Zombie nodded.

"Wait, what?!" Humbert asked. Zayl looked over with a puzzling look.

"I am known as an asshole, okay?" Hermes growled. Alex was hiding his face in his hands.

"And you like that?" Humbert asked.

"Someone has to do it," Hermes shrugged.

"Oh! Good point!" Humbert mused. Zayl sighed and shook his head.

"And who are you?" Ragged Zombie asked Zayl.

"My name is Zayl. I'm a Necromancer. I bring dead things back to life for a while to fight for me. Humbert here is my focus. He amplifies what I do," he said.

"So, he's a tool?" Hermes grinned.

"If I'm a tool, I'm likely bigger than you, anyways," Humbert said. Ragged Zombie busted up laughing at Hermes's facial reaction. The skull knew exactly what he was being referred to. "In both stature and attitude. I wear my badge with pride!"

Agatha and Alex were dying. The zombie was pounding a fist into a wall from laughing so hard. Hermes just couldn't believe that he simply couldn't win with dead things.

"Tell me," Hermes said mildly to Humbert. "If you're just something full of holes…"

"Why? Did you want to try me out first? I have to warn you, though! I bite hard," Humbert chuckled. Zayl had to restrain himself from dropping the skull. Hermes's jaw dropped again. The zombie was on the floor struggling for air. "Hey! You're already dead! Stop breathing!"

"It doesn't…work that way…with me…" the zombie panted. "Wow!"

**_**Who walked in next was the slave, Byorgue, from The Vessel of Odin. He was looking for Ragged Zombie and moved straight to him.**_**

"Hey! My Lady needs you. Go to her," Byorgue said with a small grunt. "And why are you on the ground? Did you get defeated?"

"With laughter!" Humbert said.

"Huh? Oh. You look like a Flaming Skull with no flames," Byorgue mused.

"Ah…a what?" Humbert asked.

"Another form of monster to us," Ragged Zombie chuckled and stood up. "Okay. Let's see what she wants. Hopefully nothing too bad…"

"Keltin's blood is involved," Byorgue grinned. "And she's craving chocolate."

"Ah…" the zombie paled.

"What's wrong?" Zayl asked.

"Sarine…thinks my blood…um…" he shivered.

"My Lady thinks his goo tastes like rich, dark chocolate. So, he's screwed in various ways," Byorgue grinned wickedly now. Hermes was simply stunned. Even Humbert was speechless.

"So, she gets you to shut up?" Alex grinned.

"Yes. Only she can do that feat," Ragged Zombie seemed to mope. When Sarine walked in with Kiehl and Howard, he cringed. "Ah…"

"Come with me. Now," she said with a small glare. "I'm done waiting for you."

"You'd better get going," Byorgue snickered. Then he paused at the tug she gave to his leash loop. At the smile she gave him, he shivered.

"How do you get him to shut up?" Hermes asked her. Sarine looked over with her tigers' eye gaze and chuckled. Then she simply reached up into the dead man's ribcage to feel his beating heart.

"I put his heart in my hand. Then I squeeze gently," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye. Kiehl was able to just barely keep himself composed. Howard was keeping his lips pursed together.

"His blood really tastes like chocolate to you?" Hermes blinked. Sarine withdrew her green goo-covered hand to show him. Then she simply licked her hand clean. Ragged Zombie was comatose. Howard was now dying with laughter at the way Hermes was speechless with shock.

"I got some goo, too!" Humbert said. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" Zayl scowled at him after smacking him upside the back of the cranial head.

"At some point, we should talk," Agatha said to Sarine.

"We should! We'll make plans," the tawny beauty nodded back.

"Hell, we should have an all-girls meeting!" Agatha mused. "You think so, Author?"

**_Possibly! I can see that happening at some point in the future._**

"Awesome!" Agatha seemed to giggle with delight.

"Until then, I have other pressing matters," Sarine smiled and had her men follow her back out.

"I should probably check on Tyrael," Zayl sighed. "And not a word out of you!"

"You think I would tell anyone anything? Sheesh!" Humbert grunted. "Even I know better!"

**_Keep what you do here to just here and I'll see about letting you help out with the next chapter. Do we have a deal?_**

"Yes! Please, yes! I'll do it!" Humbert said. Zayl could only nod at this, and he soon walked out. Hermes was still growling and intended to see what he could do with Loki later on. Even as he left, Agatha and Alex were still snickering at his failure.

"Poor Hermes," Agatha sighed.

"Maybe he should meet Cydaea? Oh, wait. No. Dana would kill me," Alex sighed.

"But, maybe Cydaea should meet with Dana?" Agatha grinned. He grinned right back at her. It would likely be done later on.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Time passes again and the Author is busy typing away at the keyboard as though everything was fine. Story plots are started up. Work is being done, too. Much is happening to try and get things moving along smoothly. That is until Malthael appeared with a sigh from the double entry doors. Alex and Agatha were working on a puzzle game when they glanced up from the sudden entry.**<em>**

**_Malthael? Can I help you?_**

"Yes. You can…" he said and moved to sit close by. "The dream that was done. Why did it turn out that way? Do you know why?"

**_I do not. Not even I can control how I type. The words just appear to me._**

"I see."

**_I generate a basic plot of how the chapter is supposed to go. Then I work with it. Sometimes I think things out a day in advance to improve how it's going to look. There are quite a few times that not all I want to type actually makes it to the paper or text. If something happens in a later chapter, I may even go back to a prior chapter to fix it up so that it makes sense later._**

"Can I…speak with you? Privately?" he asked.

**_**The Author nods and gestures for soft whispers. With the Author and Malthael talking in a way that they could not be overheard, Agatha glances up and blinks at the sight of what looked like a female that was half dragon. At least, from what she could tell. The female almost seemed to resemble Cydaea in the face and build, but the scaly lines marking over her lightly furred skin with a soft, silver blue tone. With the way the arms, hands, calves and feet were clearly those of a dragon gave the rest away. The female looked around with silver eyes with cat's eye pupils and seemed to beam.**_**

"This place looks neat!" she beamed. At the sight of a silver tail flicking back and forth under her wave of white hair that was streaked with silvery blue lines, Alex found himself a bit amused. The silk she wore seemed to just barely cover over her, but even he could tell that she clearly didn't need it. When her large, silver wings flicked out to show even further of what else she was, the curiosity set in.

"And who are you?" Agatha asked.

"I'm Trishna! Hi!" she smiled.

"You look like another animal thing," Alex mused. "Your face looks like another hedgehog-thing. Am I wrong on this?"

"Oh? Well, my Mom is Cydaea. Daddy's name is Vol," she said.

"Your dad?" Alex asked.

"Yeah!" she chuckled. "Um, but what is this place?"

"It's the Break Room," Agatha smiled softly. "There's information on it on the back wall."

"Okay," she said. The spiraled horns on her head neatly held back the mass of hair as she walked over to read it. At the sight of the overly muscled, burnished silver hedgehog male that came in next, Alex rose a brow. Solid silver eyes glanced over the room, and a silver, draconic tail flicked as the figure moved to follow Trishna. The large, silver, draconic wings also stretched and re-folded neatly to his back. He did seem to have a hair that resembled the quills of a hedgehog, and those were the same burnished silver color as the rest of him.

"You're her dad?" Alex asked.

"I am," he nodded in a deep, elegant tone. "I'm here to keep her out of trouble."

"Daddy!" Trishna frowned. He gave a mild glare at her.

"Don't argue with me," he warned. She seemed to pout.

"What are you?" Alex asked.

"You don't want to know," Vol grinned.

"Can I know?" Agatha smiled.

"Well, this room isn't large enough to handle me. I do have a true form. This is just a basic traveling one. Unless this room can be adjusted?" he asked.

"Hey, Author! Can you make the room bigger for now?" Alex asked.

**_**The Author pauses in conversation with Malthael to look over and type on a few keys. The room shifts to enlarge and will revert back in size right after the size need was done.**_**

"Very nice," Vol chuckled. Then his form grew and shifted into his massive silver dragon form. Alex's jaw dropped. Agatha was just as speechless. Even Malthael watched with a form of amusement.

"Demon?" Malthael asked.

"No. Silver dragon," Vol snorted in his deeper tone. Malthael nodded and turned to talk to the Author again in privacy. When he turned his massive head to regard the viral couple, he snorted laughter.

"Okay. You're a dragon," Alex said.

"Obviously," Vol agreed.

"Didn't Gemma like dragons?" Agatha smiled. Alex found himself grinning and nudged the link. His daughter was soon walking through the double doors, and she found herself slack-jawed at the sight of a dragon in the room. Vol regarded her with a small nod.

"A…a dragon…!" she gasped.

"Yes. That I am," Vol said.

"Sorry. She loves dragons," Agatha chuckled.

"Ah! Now I see," he chuckled.

"It became a new thing with her recently," she said. Trishna beamed at Gemma and watched her father revert back to his smaller form. The room shrunk down, too, and he regarded Gemma with another nod. At how he reverted back down, Gemma seemed to pout.

"Smaller forms work better for me," Vol said calmly. "But, thank you for appreciating my kind."

"Um, is it known for dragons to have girls other than just dragons?" Gemma blushed.

"Gemma! Shut up!" Alex growled at her.

"Well, Trishna's mother is a succubus. I didn't let her get close without a fight," Vol shrugged. "So, to answer your question, I don't have to have just a normal dragon as a mate. But, I am very ancient. It may not be wise to seek companionship with me. Besides, from what I gathered here, our story arcs may never merge. You're better off as you are with another."

"Oh…" she frowned.

"He's high maintenance," Trishna grinned.

"Trishna…" Vol muttered. "I am not."

"Ah, okay, you are. And you're a massive hoarder," she jibed. At the glare he gave her, she went on, "Don't even, Dad! We don't even have a floor in my bedroom! Same for yours."

"The main chamber has a floor," he said.

"Only for guests! All the other rooms don't have floors," she said. As they continued to argue over living space, Malthael was still talking to the Author.

"Do you think…I could assist in your next form of…writing?" he asked.

**_I can plan on that. Humbert wanted to make an appearance, too, in the next chapter. I can see about linking you up to him. It can be done._**

"Thank you…" he nodded. When he made no move to leave, the Author simply regarded him. Now Malthael leaned over to whisper softly again.

**_Talkative much?_**

"Perhaps…" he chuckled and went back to conversing. Out of curiosity, Trishna walked over to regard them both with a small smile. Malthael looked at her with irritation.

"I have a question for you," she said to the Author.

**_Okay. What is it?_**

"You've been doing a hidden side story of me. I kinda think it should come out for others to see. I mean…well…" she faltered a bit with a smile. "It is pretty lengthy."

**_True. But your story arc is different. Granted, it does have quite a bit of Sonic content in it, but it's more for my own personal amusement. Now, if others are curious and want to see this story, I'll see about putting it up. For now, it's in my vault._**

"Personal story?" Malthael asked.

**_Yes. One that no one can see but myself. It's what I prefer right now._**

Malthael leaned over to whisper softly. At this, the Author barked out laughter and gave a small shrug to show it could be done. "Do you think it can happen?"

**_I will have to see._**

"Very well," he nodded. He still made no plans to leave.

**_If you wish to be in the next chapter, you cannot be here._**

"Then wait until I leave," he seemed to snort. The Author sighed and regarded Trishna.

"I really do think that you should put it up," she frowned.

**_If it is requested, then I'll see what I can do. Until then, I cannot._**

"So unfair!" she sighed and walked away. Malthael easily ignored her and refocused back on the Author to continue talking privately. Alex found it highly amusing at how Malthael was. It made him wonder on various levels.

"We need to get going. It was nice to meet you," Vol nodded to Gemma.

"Can I see you again?" she smiled.

"It's possible if it's here," he chuckled and walked out with Trishna. Gemma found herself blushing, but Alex was not happy.

"Gemma," Alex said lightly. "I forbid you to be with him."

"What?!" she gasped.

"No," Alex said in a very blunt way now. Agatha seemed to frown at this and gave a wink to her. She would see about arranging something.

**_**As the three of them decided to leave the room to talk to some other family members, Malthael was still conversing with the Author. The conversation was going well into the hour and through the rest of the evening.**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>**By the time Alex Mercer and Agatha came back in, Malthael was already gone. The Author was busy tapping away at the keys to smooth out the finishing touches of the next chapter for An Angelic Dilemma. The Author was already planning to have Ocean Visions as the next to be updated. Now with those updated, Frozen Bride was next and soon done. On musing over which story arc needed to be updated next, which was likely Teen Titans, the Author looks up to see Alex approaching.**<em>**

"Hello!" Alex grinned and walked over.

**_Hello! You look good._**

"Thanks! So, what do you plan to work on next? You got quite a few stories updated."

**_I know. I believe that Teen Titans is next on my list. I'm half tempted to just stick to one until it's done, but I keep going back to others to get them going. I can't help it._**

"Unless you're on a streak, right?" Alex chuckled.

**_You can say that._**

**_**The Author nods and looks over at Agatha when she walks over to talk.**_**

"When do I get my slumber party?" she frowned.

**_Slumber party?_**

"Yes! I was told that I would get to interact with more girls. I can treat it like a slumber party. Can I pleeease have my slumber party? I promise I'll behave!" she begged.

"You won't behave," Alex muttered. She stuck her tongue out at him.

**_Okay. Let me see what I can do._**

"Yay!" she giggled. Alex just sighed and found himself getting glanced at. "You are not allowed to be here when it happens. No males allowed!"

"What? Oh, come on!" he grumbled.

"Nope! Girls only!" she grinned.

"And what about the Author?" he asked.

"Only exception," she smiled. He rolled his eyes. "You can stay until they get here."

**_**The keys were already being tapped on for several envelopes to appear before vanishing away. Cydaea, Trishna and Sarine were quick to show up with their invitations. Anaurael and Saithe were next to appear. Nichole, Ambrosia and Jenna, from the story arc, The Frozen Bride, appeared next through the main doors. They all glanced at each other with a touch of awkward silence.**_**

"Um, are we in trouble?" Trishna frowned.

"Nope! It's a slumber party for girls only!" Agatha chuckled. "Nice to meet you new ones. I'm Agatha. My mate is Alex. He's here, but he'll be leaving shortly."

"He should stay," Cydaea chuckled. "We need someone to pick on."

"What about that one you worked with before?" Saithe asked.

"Oh, yes! Lyndon," she grinned wickedly.

"Lyndon was here?" Anaurael frowned. "He's a disgusting man!"

"He can't handle me," Cydaea snickered.

"How is that?" Anaurael asked.

"She's a succubus," Saithe grinned. "A type of demoness."

"A demon?!" Anaurael cringed.

"What's wrong with demons? I have quite a few demon lovers," Sarine shrugged. "They are all quite passionate. Ah! You come from a story where demons are all evil! It's not like that everywhere, you know. You don't have to hate them here. If anything, they are just very over-protective and blood-thirsty to all that wish to hurt me and the family. They don't like to think of themselves as evil."

"Unless that's what they want others to think," Saithe grinned again.

"Demons?" Ambrosia blinked. Her pregnancy was hidden for now to let her walk around normally. She was a bit relieved.

"I have just a small idea," Nichole smiled.

"Ah…" Jenna blinked. "Am I missing something here?"

"We didn't meet a few of you yet," Agatha smiled warmly. Introductions were made all around with brief explanations of where they came from. "Ah! So, Jenna, you are the one with Jack Frost?"

"Yes," she seemed to blush. "He saved my life."

"From a dare, right? I hope that asshole got what he deserved!" Alex smirked.

"He was being set up with a wife," she chuckled. That got him laughing.

"To be chained to another. A perfect solution," Cydaea nodded.

"Like how you were with Dad?" Trishna grinned.

"I was never chained to him. I only vowed to be with him to protect you," she snorted.

"Sure, sure, Mom," she beamed.

"I should have some of my daughters here," Agatha sighed. "But then it would get crowded."

"How many do you have?" Sarine asked.

"Oh…I lost count over a hundred," Agatha shrugged. Now she got stared at. "I produce eggs. At least a hundred at a time, and they develop in full within a day. I can't even count how many kids I have now! Yes, I know it's odd…"

"Well, I have about sixteen children," Sarine chuckled. "Multiple births at once, too, but they take a couple weeks to develop. Can't help it."

"You both win!" Nichole said with her hands raised up. Saithe seemed to shudder at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Anaurael asked.

"Yeah, I have kid, too. Just…so many! No thanks!" Saithe said.

"Well, I have eggs now. In that side story," Trishna smiled.

"I'm pregnant with my first one," Ambrosia smiled.

"Same here!" Nichole said.

"I have three children and pregnant again," Jenna smiled softly.

"I have one son and pregnant again, too. I'm not sure if being pregnant and giving birth from my soul would count, but I did give birth just like that recently for Anu to be reborn. My soul is pregnant again. So, in a sense, I'm having twins," Anaurael smiled. Sarine was quite curious of this now.

"Pregnant in your soul?" Saithe asked.

"It's…difficult to explain," Anaurael seemed to shrug.

"Twins! Oh, how wonderful!" Sarine giggled. "I am currently having five children. I usually only have four at time. My first pregnancy was twins, though."

"So many children!" Jenna beamed.

"We should have a children's play date when the time comes. For those that will work," Nichole smiled. "That would be so much fun!"

"I can see that!" Agatha grinned.

**_**They glance over to see Raven and Starfire walk in. They seemed upset that they were a touch late, but they arrive and quickly settle in.**_**

"A party!" Starfire gasped with delight. Then she brought out her jar of zorkaberries. "Would anyone like to partake?"

"They're bitter," Raven warned. At that, they all politely declined for now. "Anyways, I'm Raven. Robe is with me, but he promises to keep quiet about everything here."

"Ah, no," Alex said. "If I have to leave, so does he."

"He's not a real man. He's clothing. He can stay," Agatha grinned.

"What?! I'm a virus! I'm not a man!" Alex scowled.

**_Technically, you are. You can impregnate Agatha. Robe cannot do that. So, Robe is an exception. I would know this._**

"You're no help!" he growled. At how the girls giggled at him and seemed to wave him out of the room, he finally relented. But, on his way out, he paused. "Should I send in Dionysus so you girls can dress him up in a gown and makeup?"

"That is sorely tempting," Agatha snickered darkly. "We'll wait a bit."

Alex nodded back and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, the girls began to giggle.

"I must say. I am a bit surprised at myself for being so calm around demons," Anaurael sighed.

"Don't worry. Not all of us are bad. And in here, we can get along!" Cydaea grinned.

"I don't believe that any of us will have any other ways to see each other, too," Nichole shrugged. "So, this is fine. I'll go with it! I am surprised that I don't miss Kilnak that much."

**_Such needs are curbed here. You could think of this place being much like a pocket dimension. No time is lost in the other story lines. You're fine here._**

"Awesome!" Raven grinned.

"I do find it interesting that I am not so hungry," Ambrosia chuckled.

"What do you eat?" Trishna asked.

"She eats Fae honey!" Starfire beamed.

"It's very dense. Ah! I have some here," Ambrosia said. "Just a small drop on your finger."

The girls try just a drop and several of them gasped at how full they were. Cydaea and Saithe were thinking of new torture tools with this stuff. At the sudden opening of the double doors, the girls glanced over to see Lyndon walking in. Blinking at all the females there, he let out a small grin. He definitely felt the need to impress them! And, on seeing Anaurael, that feeling only got stronger.

**_I'm sorry, Lyndon. You need to leave._**

"What? But I just got here!" he said.

"Oh, please. Let him stay," Cydaea purred out. "We need someone to experiment with."

"Ah…" he blinked. He remembered his session with her. In a sense, he didn't want a repeat performance from how much he needed to recover.

"How do you mean?" Agatha asked.

"Who here has a spare gown and a makeup kit?" Cydaea grinned wickedly. Saithe snickered. At how the girls now looked at him with small grins, Lyndon seemed to sweat.

"And we should have our men come in to evaluate our work. If they don't like it, they can start to point out what we need to fix," Sarine smiled. Now Lyndon felt that his 'man card' was in jeopardy. He couldn't let anyone catch him wearing a dress! He'd never live it down!

"I think you're right. I need to leave," Lyndon said quickly and stormed out.

"Aww. I thought he'd want to play," Cydaea sighed. That got them all laughing.

"What all do you tend to do for fun?" Raven asked.

"For fun? I like to perform risqué dances with my men," Sarine grinned.

"Oh! Can you give us a sample?" Agatha asked.

"I could," she nodded. "I know quite a few dances. I could even see if I can get one of my slaves here to work with me. For a dancing partner."

"Oh…" Trishna seemed to blink at the idea.

"You have me interested," Cydaea chuckled.

"A slave?" Starfire frowned.

"He is someone that lives to serve me. He wanted to do it. I gave him the choice," Sarine smiled softly. Raven nodded with understanding at that. "I can never force such a decision on another."

"Yeah. I mean, I heard about it," Nichole seemed to shrug. "I was never really into it."

"What all do you do? Do you whip him?" Saithe asked.

"I can. But I don't. I can't stand seeing my slaves in pain. I don't like to give pain to anyone, really," Sarine frowned. "But, if they ask for it, then I will do so. Usually just a few bites and scratches helps them along."

"Sounds interesting," Saithe grinned. Anaurael just sighed and shook her head. She couldn't comprehend such a thing at all for someone to simply ask for pain.

"What is it, friend Anaurael?" Starfire asked.

"It just baffles me that someone would ask for such a thing. To want it. It makes me sad. Just to know that someone wants the pain," she sighed. "I do not understand."

"But…they feel happy when they get that pain," Sarine said gently and moved to sit by her. "Yes, no one would actually want pain. But, if it makes them happy to get that, then why not? My men find it rather pleasuring, too! Don't give me that look! It's what they tell me."

"Wow! Really submissive, huh?" Cydaea chuckled.

"Yes. And they belong to me," Sarine said with an edge in her tone. That caught the succubus off-guard. Even Agatha was impressed with that. "Only I can give them what they want. Remember that. They will refuse all others."

"You just gave me chills," Raven said with a small swallow.

"Sorry. That was the demon side of me. I'm very protective of them as they are of me," she sighed with an apologetic look. "I've been ridiculed and belittled for a long time."

"I think we've all felt that before," Nichole said softly. "Mine was from my younger sister. We just made up after all this time."

"I was locked away in a dark room and pretty much left to die when I was only two years old. That went on until I was about fourteen. I was checked on only once a week. It was…well…" Sarine seemed to sigh. Anaurael was shocked. Sarine found herself swarmed by the others to get hugged and dog-piled. They all found themselves laughing at it.

"Hopefully things are better now?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, much better!" Sarine smiled and was able to sit up. "Hmm. I think we need some snacks."

"We do. I can get a drone to help," Agatha said. "Drones aren't men or women. They lack those features, so they are safe to appear for this."

"Weird," Nichole smiled. Saithe was happily chatting away with Cydaea about various torture devices. At the gourmet snacks now provided by various drones in the kitchens, Sarine had an idea.

"I could have my husband, Charles, teach them a few things. He's a Royal Chef," she smiled.

"I'll take you up on that!" Agatha smiled back.

"So, what should we do now?" Nichole asked.

"Weren't you going to show us a few dances with a slave?" Cydaea asked Sarine. Nodding at this, Sarine stood up and looked over at the Author.

**_**With a nod back, some keys were typed on for Errende Ebecee to appear through the double doors. At first he was confused, but, when he saw Sarine, he made his way to her side.**_**

"My Lady? You have need of me?" he asked. The blond-haired, blue-eyed slave shivered when she put a finger in his golden leash loop to pull close to whisper. "Yes. I understand…"

"Good. Hurry up now," she smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. He nodded and removed the High Priest clothes he wore to expose his muscular physique underneath them. The tight, black leather vest and pants he wore underneath the clothing had the other girls stammering with surprise.

"So…he's one of your slaves?" Cydaea asked.

"I am her slave," Errende said with a touch of pride. "Her First Slave, to be precise. I am the one the others look up to for advice and information on how best to please her. I never question what she wishes of me."

"Errende…" Sarine said softly. He looked at her and knelt down. Anaurael was clearly surprised by this. "Are you ready to dance?"

"Yes, My Lady," he said reverently. At the sight of the pink and blue gems in his leash loop, Nichole asked about them. "They show that I gave My Lady children. A son and daughter."

"Oh!" Nichole blinked. Raven was clearly as amused as Robe was now. At the risqué dance being done now, Cydaea was clearly impressed. Even Trishna was taking acute interest in it, too.

"I would never be able to bend like that," Agatha sighed.

"I can," Ambrosia giggled. "I inherited that trait from my Mother. My husband, Jericho, even finds himself speechless at some of the positions I think of for him."

"You have to show us," Cydaea grinned. At that, she blushed an intense shade of red to get them all giggling softly at her. After Sarine finished her dance with Errende, she whispered to him and let him leave. "What did you tell him?"

"That I'd reward him later," Sarine chuckled. That got them all laughing.

"Okay, it is my turn," Ambrosia nodded and stood up when she was looked at. At how she let her body twist and twirl in nearly impossible ways, Saithe seemed to think.

"I can do some of those," she grinned. Cydaea started to laugh.

"I am not that bendy!" Nichole grimaced.

"It's hard enough for me to run after Jack in the forest!" Jenna blinked.

"I can train and fight for hours, but this is an intensity even I could not fathom," Anaurael smiled.

"Robe, no," Raven grumbled. Cydaea barked out laughter at that.

"What did Robe ask?" Starfire asked.

"I refrain from answering that question," she said with a small blush.

**_**The small group continued to gossip and talk all through the evening. Sleeping bags appeared for those that needed them, and Agatha decided to 'spice' up the action a touch.**_**

"Damn straight, I do!" Agatha grinned a the room.

"What do you have in mind?" Ambrosia smiled and sipped her hot chocolate. Human food didn't bother her here at all, and she was greatly pleased with that.

"We need to dress up someone," she grinned a bit more.

"Oh! Yes, we need to give someone a makeover," Nichole beamed.

"A…makeover?" Anaurael blinked. At the looks everyone gave her, the molten-gold haired beauty seemed to pale. She was, quite apparently, chosen to receive the treatment.

"We make you even more beautiful!" Trishna smiled. Starfire was already dancing with joy that this was going to happen to one of them.

"You never wore makeup, right?" Sarine asked.

"Um…what's…makeup?" Anaurael asked. Jaws dropped all over.

"I could bring Annie here, but she'd freak out. I know the most on this stuff from living with her," Nichole said. "Ah, Author? Can you help us out with a small table with makeup kits?"

**_**The Author nods and types on a few keys for a salon-like table to appear with various mirrors, makeup applications and other various things usually seen in a beauty salon.**_**

"Thanks!" Nichole grinned. A couple drones were ready to help, too.

"I can also help with what the hive link can provide," Agatha said. "The drones will assist."

"We can make your hair pretty, too!" Starfire said.

"My hair? I am afraid that is not possible," Anaurael sighed.

"Nonsense!" Cydaea grinned and took up a set of scissors. On trying to use them on a fine lock of her hair, before Anaurael could stop her, the scissors broke completely in half.

"Yeah. My hair…cannot be cut. It can be compared to locks of solid gold if under attack. Courtesy of Imperius," Anaurael smiled softly. "If I style it, it looks like ropes of metal. It's best to leave it alone. I can pull it back with pins, but it does not tangle, nor can it be cut or styled any other way."

"And people say that _I'm_ creepy!" Raven blinked. "And it's not bad. Just different."

"We are all different in our own ways. Take me, for example. I can twinkle when it's dark!" Trishna laughed. Now they all looked at her. Then they looked at the Author.

**_Very well._**

**_**A few keys are tapped, and the room gets dark rather quickly. Now Trishna rose up and backed a bit away for some space.**_**

"This will be interesting," Sarine chuckled. The others easily agreed. At the soft glowing that Trishna started to do as she danced, they seemed to pause with surprise. When her body began to shoot off small stars, Ambrosia gasped with surprise.

"This is much like the lights I can create in my Fae home!" she said. She whispered a soft enchantment for several small lights of various colors to dance and twirl around the twinkling sparkles that Trishna gave off. The effect was completely enchanting and otherworldly.

"It's even better under a full moon," Trishna said brought her dance to a close as the lights turned back up. "Moonlight always makes things better!"

"I am curious, Anaurael," Nichole said. "Does it ever turn to night in your Heaven?"

"Oh, no. It's always daylight," Anaurael said.

"How do you sleep then? Or keep track of the days?" Jenna asked.

"My brothers darken the room a bit around my bed. It helps. I have stood in moonlight before. It is very pretty on its own," she smiled.

"Has Imperius ever seen you in moonlight?" Saithe asked.

"Huh? Oh. Well, he has stood with me before. And held me as I slept," she said. At this Saithe shook her head at this. "What is it?"

"He hasn't actually _seen_ you in it. Standing alone. I mean, yeah, he's watched you. But he hasn't actually noticed you in it. Moonlight can do different things. It can amplify beauty," Saithe explained. At this, Anaurael found herself thinking.

"When I read up on you, Tyrael found you stunning in the moonlight. When you went to ask him for help with that Chalice," Agatha said. "Imperius should see you in that state, too."

"Oh…" Anaurael thought aloud.

"I think she's right," Raven said. "Wouldn't you want to be noticed in the moonlight?"

"Well…I never thought about it…" she admitted softly.

"Maybe you should," Cydaea chuckled.

"The plants in Heaven do give off the same effect," she started.

"But it's still in the day. Even in those closed off rooms, it's not the same. You need actual moonlight. So, first we'll give you a makeover. Then we'll see how you look in moonlight!" Agatha said with a stern nod. When Anaurael was about to protest, she found herself hauled up by the others and moved into the waiting chair of plush vinyl. Nichole and Agatha both studied her facial structure and tones to select the proper makeup kits that would complement her. After they were done, they showed her to the others with a quick spin of the chair.

"Wow!" Raven said.

"You look amazing!" Sarine said with a giggle of excitement.

"So pretty!" Starfire beamed.

"What gowns do you tend to wear?" Saithe asked.

"Manly gowns of spun gold. I have worn others, but gold always suited me," she said. "I have one gown that is gold with diamonds stitched in it."

"What?" Nichole blinked. Anaurael was able to retrieve her gown with the Author's help to show them. "Oh my gosh! Put that on! Stand in the moonlight with that!"

"But…" she faltered. Then she squeaked at how the others were quick to help her. When she stood in her gown, even Ambrosia was a touch amazed at how it looked.

"Okay. Now we need some moonlight," Sarine said.

**_**The Author seemed to grin and tap on a few keys. Then, as a hidden surprise, the Author had Imperius notified to peer into the Break Room to see what was going on.**_**

**_ The arena now has moonlight in it. Go there._**

"Okay," Anaurael smiled.

**_**As they all went outside, the Author tapped a few keys to appear in the stands with the others. The arena was a quarter mile stadium with plenty of seating and a dirt ground. As Anaurael now moved to stand near the center of the arena, the golden light of Imperius was now seen appearing next to her. Those that hadn't seen him yet could only stare with complete shock and awe.**_**

"Who's that?!" Trishna asked.

"That is Imperius. Horny almost had a fight with him," Saithe snickered softly. "My mate, that is. You'll meet him in time, I'm sure."

"Cool!" Trishna beamed and looked back at the center of the arena.

"Anaurael…" Imperius whispered.

"What? I mean…you're here…?!" Anaurael seemed to gasp.

"I have…never noticed how…" he actually was at a loss for words. He never saw her with makeup on before. Or in a setting like this in full. He always stood behind her and held her. He never actually studied her like this. Even when she went to ask Tyrael for help, he was far too concerned over her safety to fully see her like this. He now realized what he was missing. "Who had you…?"

"It was their idea," she said and looked at the giggling girls in the distance. When she looked back at him, she noticed how he was gazing at her. She found herself blushing softly.

"I think in time," he said. "I would…like for all of Heaven to see you like this."

"Would that be wise?" she frowned.

"If I am with you," he seemed to growl, and he pulled her up into his arms. "Then we both know that none will touch you. My word is the law."

"I know," she smiled and let him kiss her.

"I should take you back," he muttered.

"But…I am having fun here," she smiled. "Who knows what else will happen!"

"Hmm. Well…" he seemed undecided.

**_She is safe. You have my word._**

"Very well," he nodded. He cradled her for a bit longer in the glow of the moonlight. His form seemed to pulse out his inner, lava-colored Light. The other girls easily saw her mark on her forehead glow in perfect sync with Imperius's form. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered back and let him kiss her again. She was set back down, squeezed gently at her shoulders and he vanished away. Right after he left, the others rushed down to squeal and compliment her even more.

"We should have a campfire night!" Sarine grinned.

"We totally should!" Trishna said.

"Next time, though," Raven said.

"Why not now?" Nichole asked. Jenna was already watching the Author tapping away at the keys for a small campfire cookout to be done. They were introduced to what smores were, and Sarine showed them how cooked meat tasted wonderfully done over an open fire. When Starfire tried to toast some of the small zorkaberries over the flame, she was surprised at how they tasted when warmed up and lightly cooked. When the other girls tried some, Raven hid her grin. Even Robe was mentally laughing at some of the looks the girls gave. Even Ambrosia was giggling softly.

"You weren't kidding about that bitterness!" Agatha grimaced.

"I told you so," Raven grinned a bit openly now.

"I wonder if these would taste good in a pie with a little sugar," Jenna mused. Now they all looked at her. It would have to be done at some point.

"I'd say this was a complete success. I do have a feeling that Alex would ask for a guy's night. What do you all think?" Agatha asked as they all got back into the Break Room.

**_ I would not be surprised._**

"Me neither!" Sarine nodded at the Author's appearance back in the usual place. "Would you make a small pub setting for them?"

**_If asked, it's possible. But, I will not push that subject just yet._**

"Good to know," Agatha grinned.

**_**As the evening grew to a close, a few of the girls had already started to yawn. Jenna was already sleeping in her sleeping bag, and Raven and Starfire had already followed suit. Ambrosia was used to staying up at night, and was easily conversing with those that didn't need much sleep. In the end, they all agreed that this was something that clearly needed to happen again.**_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_**~And here we are at yet another chapter! Please read the previous ones if you would like to keep up with what is going on here. Have any questions? Let me know! Have any questions for the characters? Feel free to ask! And remember to have fun reading!~**_**

**_**A full day had passed before anything else was brought to attention. The Author was busy tapping away at the keys when Imperius appeared to stand before the Author.**_**

******_Can I help you?_**

"Yes. I want to know…can you make it nightfall in Heaven?"

**_Hmm. That can be tricky to do. Heaven is not known to become night. Although, in the game, certain rift maps do show Heaven at night. It can be very pretty._**

"It can?"

**_Yes. Any place can become spectacular at night. From the soft glowing lamps from a streetlight to the warm flickering lights coming from a fireplace, it can look quite beautiful. Moonlight sheds a soft, silver light on everything. It makes pictures look far more mystical. Look._**

"Hmm?" he grunted and peered at the screen. Various pictures from what a landscape looks like in daylight compared to moonlight were now shown to him. Grassy landscapes, snowy landscapes and other various landscapes were displayed. He was quite amazed at the differences in lighting and scenery. "I have not seen the land like this before."

**_It is because you did not care to look at the land like this before._**

"You are correct," he nodded. He glanced over when he saw Alex Mercer seem to charge in and over to the Author. For a moment, Imperius was ignored.

"I want a guy's night. The girls had their night. It's our turn now," he said.

**_No._**

"Why not?!" he demanded. Imperius was also curious now.

**_Who is standing next to you?_**

"Yes, I know who he is."

**_What does he kill on a nearly every day basis?_**

"He kills…oh…"

**_Exactly. If something goes wrong, it can get horribly out of control._**

"Well, he doesn't have to be there," Alex said.

"Why should I not be present?" Imperius asked mildly.

"Because demons may show up," he said bluntly. At this news, Imperius seemed to take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And you will want to fight them."

"It is my nature to cull demon filth!" Imperius snorted.

**_And that is why it won't happen. The girls showed more neutrality. Even Anaurael was doing well enough. It was Saithe that suggested the moonlight. And she is a bit of a demoness._**

"Oh…" Imperius seemed to pause.

"You know, if she showed a touch of neutrality, you could, too," Alex said. "I'm sure you did so before. Ah! You had to meet with Mephisto to form a pact for Sanctuary. If I read it right."

"And it was a pact that he broke!"

"I know. But you were neutral then, right?"

"Well…"

"You can be neutral again. Think of this room as a form of a pact. And the Author here will ensure that pact sticks. What do ya say?" Alex asked.

"I'll think on it," Imperius nodded. "I cannot make any promises."

"I know. But, you have to stick to your guns. As in, keep your word. There are honorable demons out there. Just remember that."

"An honorable demon? If I had the ability to laugh, then I would."

**_There are quite a few out there. You would be surprised. You have yet to meet the ones that live with Sarine. Sometimes it takes evil to defeat evil._**

"Possibly. But evil can still turn," Imperius pointed out.

"It depends on the outcome," Alex smirked and shrugged. The Archangel seemed to glare mildly, but shook his head all the same. "Just think about it."

"Fine. But I do want it to become nightfall in Heaven."

**_I'll see what I can do about that. No promises, but I'll try something._**

"Good," Imperius nodded and vanished away.

"Nightfall in Heaven, huh?" Alex mused.

**_He saw how Anaurael appeared in the moonlight. He had never truly seen her that way before. So, he wants all of the High Heavens in his story arc to see what she can look like. Since he won't let her leave Heaven, something else needs to be done._**

"Well, who's the main guy in charge? That made Heaven?"

**_Anu. And he was reborn as Anarius in the story arc._**

"Couldn't he do something?" Alex asked. At that, the Author seemed to ponder a bit. It could work. "I mean, if this guy was the main creator, couldn't something be attempted?"

**_It's a very interesting concept! For bringing this up…fine. I'll agree to your guy's night. However, it will not take place all night. Just a few hours for all to mingle._**

"That's fine. How would you set this up?"

**_A pub setting. What do you think?_**

"A strip club?" Alex grinned.

**_No._**

"Damn! I had to try," he sighed and chuckled.

**_**The Author now starts to research various pubs and bar styles. Alex is quick to help, and they agree to make the room a bit larger for an extra door to appear for a room extension to hold the new form of entertainment. When he suggests a mud-wrestling pit, it is quickly declined. The Author calmly reminds him of the arena just alongside the main Break Room. As they continue to banter and barter, one can only imagine what kind of recreational room is going to be created for the male figures.**_**

"Something epic!" Alex scowled at the room and returned his attention to the Author to make plans just for that. "Pool tables…maybe an aquarium for elegance and design…"

**_Really?_**

"Just work with me!" he snorted. With a sigh, the Author and Alex now go over future blue-print plans for the new room.


End file.
